Harold et ses drôles de dames
by Eris0
Summary: Astrid se dispute avec Harold, ce qui l'incite à quitter l'île des dragonniers jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Malheureusement, sa trop longue disparation inquiète la jeune Viking qui décide de partir à sa recherche avec ses amis sans se douter une seule seconde qu'Harold est en plus grand danger qu'elle ne le pense.
1. Dragonnier à l'eau!

_Salut. Alors, il ne s_ _'agit pas exactement d'une fanfic mais d'un épisode alternatif d'une série qui existe déjà: Dragons adapté des deux films du même nom. Ici, "Rustik et ses drôles de dames" (Dragons-Saison 7: Episode 4 ou Dragons:Par delà les rives-Saison 5: Episode 4) devient "Harold et ses drôles de dames". Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous conseille de regarder la série si vous ne la connaissez pas déjà._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 1: Dragonnier à l** **'eau!**

"-Harold, tu vas me le payer cher."

Lorsqu'il entra dans le Pavillon et qu'il vit le regard sévère d'Astrid, Harold sut immédiatement qu'il allait avoir de grave ennuis. Malgré tout, il tenta de sourire timidement car il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu la contrarier. Du moins, pas récemment.

"-A...Astrid, quelque chose te contrarie? demanda-t-il en tentant de rester calme"

La jeune Viking regarda le garçon avec des flammes dans les yeux.

"-Oui. Toi! dit-t-elle en mettant une main sur son torse"

Lorsqu'il vit le visage de la jeune fille devenir rouge, Harold comprit qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Plus étonnant encore, c'était une colère que vers ceux qui la blessaient vraiment. C'est-à-dire n'importe qui sauf lui. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, c'était bien à lui que ça arrivait. Pourquoi? Que pouvait-t-il bien avoir fait d'aussi grave pour que cela arrivât? Cela était sérieux.

"-Mo...Moi? Mais...Mais pourquoi?

-Tu as oublié, pas vrai?

-Oublier...oublier quoi?

-Harold!

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Harold Haddock!"

Harold chercha une réponse dans sa tête. Il n'y avait aucune migration annuelle de dragons prévue et l'Île ne devait pas se préparer à accueillir un clan de dragons pour une quelconque raison.

"-Astrid, si tu me donnais une réponse claire pour qu'on en finisse avec ce malentendu? proposa-t-il pour calmer la jeune fille"

Malheureusement, cela ne marcha pas car Astrid ne fut que davantage en rage.

"-Harold, tu as oublié notre journée ensemble à l'île voisine. Tu sais, celle qu'on a prévu depuis des mois!"

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle disait la vérité, Harold ne sut pas quoi faire. Pris au dépourvu, il ne parvint qu'à bégayer.

"-Oh-oh, cette journée. Heu...tu sais, je faisais de nouveaux tests de vols avec Krokmou pour améliorer sa nouvelle queue et je voulais aussi améliorer mes ailes. Alors..."

Malheureusement, la situation ne s'arrangeait pas. Au contraire. Astrid, de plus en colère, lui tourna le dos.

"-Astrid, écoute-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. A cause de ce qui s'est passé avec les chasseurs de dragons y a peu de temps, j'ai été distrait et...

-Est-ce que tu imagines combien de temps je t'ai attendu sous les arbres, Harold? Au début, j'ai juste cru qu'il t'était encore arrivé un de tes "incidents" habituels et que tu serais un peu en retard; mais après des heures, tu n'es pas venu."

Tempête regardait Harold avec un regard encore plus sévère qu'Astrid l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant. Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers Krokmou mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos apparemment pas intéressé par la conversation.

"-Astrid, je suis vraiment désolé, tenta-t-il encore une fois

-Je me suis inquiétée, j'ai cru que tu étais en danger. Mais je suis quand même restée au cas où tu viendrais. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait! Tu sais ce que ça fait?"

Harold tenta de répondra mais il n'en eût pas l'occasion.

"-Oh! Mais bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas! Parce que môssieur était bien trop distrait pour..."

Avant qu'Astrid n'ait pu ajouter un mot de plus, Harold quitta discrètement le Pavillon avec Krokmou tout en entendant Astrid encore en train de lui hurler dessus de l'intérieur.

"-Ah, soupira-t-il, Mon grand, je ne voulais vraiment pas oublier cette journée. Au contraire, ajouta-t-il rêveur, On l'avait prévu depuis des mois pour être sûrs d'avoir le temps de passer du temps ensemble. Juste nous deux.

Et j'ai bêtement oublié, ajouta-t-il en soupirant tristement tout en s'asseyant et en se prenant le menton entre les mains, Si seulement je pouvais me rattraper."

Il devait y avoir un moyen. Il connaissait bien Astrid. C'était sa petite-amie, nom de Thor! Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Réfléchir.

"-Mais bien sûr! Krokmou, je pourrais peut-être lui prendre cette hache qu'elle a dévoré des yeux quand Johann est venu sur l'île il y a deux jours. Il doit toujours être dans le coin. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon grand? Prêt pour un autre vol?"

En guise de réponse, Harold n'obtint qu'un grognement.

"-Oh allez, c'est pour Astrid, supplia Harold"

Finalement, Krokmou acquiesça même s'il sentait qu'il allait le regretter.

"-Viens, partons d'ici avant qu'elle réalise qu'on est plus là, dit Harold avec un grand sourire"

Alors qu'ils s'envolèrent loin dans le ciel sans aucune possibilité d'être vus, Astrid se rua hors du Pavillon.

"-Harold Haddock, reviens ici!"

Mais ce dernier était déjà partit trop loin pour l'entendre.

 **.**

"-Trois longues-vues et deux livres? Sérieux, Johann?

-Allons, il s'agit de faire plaisir à une jeune dame après tout. Et puis, Dame Astrid n'est pas n'importe qui, n'est-ce pas Maître Harold?

-Johann, ne t'aventure pas en territoire interdit.

-Bon, bon, dit Johann apeuré, En tout cas, Maître Harold, ceci n'est pas négociable.

-Oh, d'accord, tu gagnes. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est pour Astrid.

-C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Maître Harold.

-Viens Krokmou, on rentre, dit Harold en ignorant Johann"

Plus tard

Cela ne leur prendrait plus que deux heures pour rentrer jusqu'à l'île. Seulement, ils étaient fatigués car Krokmou n'avait pas eût le temps de se reposer peu après leur journée de labeur. Ce qui voulait dire que leur vitesse serait plus lente qu'à leur habitude. De plus, une tempête s'annonçait.

"- _Génial_ , pensa Harold avec sarcasme"

Mais lorsque la colère et la tristesse d'Astrid lui revinrent en mémoire, il se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de la pluie ou du beau temps. Ce serait un miracle de se faire pardonner par la gente Viking même en lui offrant une hache. Ses pensées furent brutalement interrompues lorsqu'un éclair fit son apparition. Harold et Krokmou étaient sur le point d'être coincés dans la tempête. Ce qui effraya le Furie Nocturne.

"-Doucement mon grand. Ce n'est qu'un orage passager. N'aie pas peur."

Bientôt, le vent se leva et l'air devint glacial. Il y eût un nouvel éclair, cette fois-ci plus proche du dragonnier et du dragon. S'il ne heurta ni la jambe en métal du Viking, ni la queue artificielle du dragon, il toucha de plein fouet le casque en métal qu'Astrid avait offert à Harold la veille **1**. Le jeune garçon perdit la hache d'Astrid, perdit l'équilibre et fit une longue chute prit de panique en voyant son dragon tomber en même temps que lui.

"-Krokmou! hurla-t-il"

Il ne pouvait que trop savoir que son dragon ne pouvait pas voler tout seul et risquait la noyade s'il ne retrouvait pas au plus vite. Lorsqu'il fut au beau milieu de l'océan, il se mit à nager dans l'espoir de retrouver son dragon. Il n'arrêta pas de répéter le nom de "Krokmou" pendant un long moment mais, épuisé, il ne parvint plus qu'à murmurer. Alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus faible, Harold vit un nouvel éclair et...des anges? Des femmes qui volaient? Il ne savait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était trop faible pour bouger. Il ne put que voir les dames le sortir de la mer par les bras...avant qu'il ne perdit connaissance.

 **1** _Invention pour la fanfic_


	2. Drôles de dames et Ragoût

**Chapitre 2:Drôles de dames et Ragoût**

Astrid était à l'intérieur du Pavillon à cause de l'orage. Harold! D'abord, il oubliait leur journée ensemble et là, il l'évitait. Est-ce qu'ils allaient devoir se battre encore longtemps? Ce viking était impossible!

Astrid était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Ingrid et Varek entrer dans le Pavillon.

"-Harold n'est pas rentré?

-Non! dit Astrid d'une voix agressive

-Tu ne veux pas que je parte à sa recherche? demanda Ingrid, Il est parti depuis des heures.

-S'il ne veut pas revenir, tant pis pour lui!"

Sachant qu'il ne fallait jamais contrarier Astrid, Varek préféra quitta la pièce. Cependant, cela ne fut pas le cas d'Ingrid.

"-Astrid, je sais que tu es encore en colère contre lui mais tu le connais mieux que moi. Vous vous disputez rarement et il revient très vite pour s'excuser et essayer de calmer les choses parce qu'il ne veut pas entrer en conflit avec toi.

-Il va revenir dans une heure ou deux, dit Astrid catégorique sans vouloir en entendre davantage

-Ow, vous avez vu ça la tempête dehors, les filles? dit Kognedur en faisant irruption dans la pièce, Y a pleins d'éclairs qui explosent. C'est la destruction! Le chaos! J'adore!

-Ouais, moi aussi, dit Kranedur en entrant avec Poulet"

En entendant ces mots, Astrid détourna la tête. Ingrid ne dit rien mais elle savait à quoi elle pensait même si elle était trop fière pour l'admettre. La jeune Viking quitta la Pavillon et se dirigea vers sa hutte alors que la pluie continuait à tomber fort et drue. Lorsqu'elle fut, elle regarda sa dragonne dans les yeux.

"-Je sais qu'il est dangereux de voler par un temps pareil, Tempête, mais je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire, dit-t-elle en regardant le médaillon qu'Harold lui avait offert

-Et nous non plus."

Ingrid était venue accompagnée de Sonovent ainsi que des autres dragonniers et leurs montures. Ils regardaient Astrid sans lui faire de reproches mais leurs visages en disaient suffisamment sur les avis qu'ils n'exprimaient pas à voix haute.

"-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser partir seule? demanda Astrid

-Ingrid, je saurai me débrouiller. Vous ne pouvez pas voler dans une telle tempête.

-Mais justement, dit Kognedur enthousiaste, moi, je veux voler dans une tempête. Des éclairs partout, du chaos, de la destruction et...

-Heu...on a compris, dit Ingrid qui sentait que la jumelle Thorston ne l'aidait pas, Ecoute, Astrid, Kognedur a raison.

-Hein, j'ai raison moi? Sur quoi? Depuis quand?

-Cette tempête est chaotique. Il a pu arriver n'importe quoi à Harold. Même si c'est lui qui connait le plus de choses sur les dragons et qui vous a apprit à les dresser, les dangers du temps sont les mêmes pour tout le monde. En plus, si la selle de Krokmou ou la jambe de métal d'Harold sont touchées par un éclair, ils ne pourront plus ni voler, ni marcher. S'ils se retrouvent dans une situation aussi grave en pleine mer, tu ne pourras pas l'aider seule."

En entendant ces mots, Astrid resta silencieuse pendant un long moment. Après un certain temps de réflexion, elle inspira et releva la tête.

"-Merci, murmura-t-elle, Bon, allons-y!

-Quand je pense que je vais risquer ma vie pour Harold, soupira Rustik agacé et en colère

-Tu aurais voulu rester ici si un seul d'entre nous avait été dans la même situation, Rustik. Tu es une vraie poule mouillée.

-Astrid, dit Kranedur, Hum, hum. El pollo.

-Ah ouais, ouais. Désolée Poulet.

-Muchissima gracias dellio i Poulet. **1**

-Allez, en avant!

-Ouais!

- _Harold, dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré?_ pensa Astrid angoissée et inquiète"

 **.**

Harold remua faiblement les yeux. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il cracha de l'eau de mer qui était restée dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il regarda devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de stupeur en voyant de jolies et élégantes femmes se tenant droit devant lui. Elles le regardaient avec tendresse comme si elles se souciaient de son bien-être.

"-Ah, vous êtes réveillé, dit une femme en entrant"

Elle devait probablement être leur chef. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui sourit.

"-Je m'appelle Atali. Et vous, quel est votre nom, jeune Viking?

-Harold Haddock.

-Vous êtes en sécurité sur notre île. Les Dames Ailées vous ont sauvé de la noyade durant la tempête.

-La tempête?

-Oui.

-Mais...où est Krokmou?"

Harold regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Krokmou. Il se mit à avoir peur. Et si ces femmes ne l'avaient pas...

"-Ne craignez rien, dit Atali d'une voix douce, Vous êtes en sécurité et à l'abri des dragons tant que vous êtes sur cette île."

Si cette femme disait vrai, ça voulait dire que Krokmou était toujours en danger. Il ne pouvait pas voler tout seul. Il devait absolument aller le chercher. Malheureusement, ces maudites femmes restaient debout devant lui comme si elles ne voulaient pas le laisser partir. Comment allait-t-il sortir de là? S'il était obligé d'accepter leur hospitalité pour leur demander de l'aider, autant le faire et leur parler de Krokmou après. Il devrait juste faire ça le plus vite possible. Atali sembla remarqua son malaise et lui tendit une coupe.

"-Tenez, buvez ceci. C'est une tisane pure. Elle vous redonnera force et vigueur."

Harold attrapa la coupe et ne but que quelques petites gorgées. Il ne devait pas rester à cet endroit s'il voulait retrouver Krokmou alors autant trouver des moyens pour quitter ces dames le plus vite possible.

"-Merci mais je n'ai pas très soif."

Atali soupira. Mauvais signe. Harold devait absolument se montrer patient avec elles pour qu'elles virent pas qu'il se méfiait d'elles.

"-Harold, la tempête vous a affaibli. Vous devez avoir faim.

-Non."

Harold aurait pu très bien mentir si son estomac ne l'avait pas trahi juste à cet instant-là devant les dames qui s'étaient mises à ricaner.

"-Ce n'est pas beau de mentir Harold, dit Atali, Vous avez besoin d'un bon repas et vous passerez la nuit ici.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a que de cette façon que vous pourrez reprendre des forces. Ce sera qu'après vous être reposé comme il le faudra que vous serez libre de quitter l'île. Et un bon conseil, finissez cette coupe. Vous ne devez pas seulement avoir faim mais aussi soif."

Harold n'eût pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il ne supporta pas cela. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier.

"-Au fait, dit-t-il d'une voix qu'il n'espérait pas trop amère, Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Sans vous, je serais sans doute déjà mort.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit Atali, Maintenant, venez dîner."

 **.**

Dans la tempête

"-La vache, c'est pas possible! dit Kranedur, A croire qu'on cherche un débile au milieu d'une tempête.

-C'est supposé être une métaphore? demanda Kognedur dubitative

-C'est trop recherché? En même temps, mon cerveau est tout mouillé.

-Allez Tempête, on recommence, dit Astrid à sa dragonne qui se mit à cracher des flammes pour tenter de donner plus de visibilité au groupe perdu dans le brouillard et la pluie

-Toujours rien, dit Rustik, Laisse tomber, on trouvera rien. J'arrive même pas à voir la tête de Krochefer juste sous mon nez.

-Tu dis juste ça parce que tu veux rentrer sur l'île, rétorqua Ingrid

-Astrid, Rustik a pas tort, dit Varek, On devrait peut-être rentrer sur l'île et attendre que ce soit plus calme pour repartir à sa recherche.

-Hé, vous entendez ces cris? demanda Astrid

-Ca ressemble à des cris de dragon, dit Ingrid, Ca vient d'en bas.

-Va falloir se repérer à l'ouïe, dit Astrid, On plonge."

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des cris, ceux-ci leur semblaient de plus en plus familiers. Ils finirent jusqu'à un bateau. Un bateau qu'ils finirent pas reconnaître très rapidement. Tout comme le dragon qui se trouvait dessus.

"-Krokmou! s'exclama Astrid

-Dame Astrid! s'exclama Johann, Quelle joie de vous voir!

-Johann, que s'est-t-il passé?

-Oh, d'abord, les bonnes manières. Tenez, vous allez pouvoir avoir votre hache.

-Ma hache?

-Maître Harold l'a négocié pour vous. Mais peu de temps après son départ, cette tempête s'est annoncée et son Furie Nocturne s'est écrasé sur mon bateau. Et comme il ne peut pas voler tout seul, il ne peut pas quitter mon bateau lui-même. Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose pour qu'il s'en aille?"

Une hache? Harold était allé jusqu'à Johann pour lui prendre une hache afin de se rattraper de son énorme bêtise. Et à cause de ça, il avait été coincé dans la tempête et seul Thor savait ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé. A côté de la hache, elle vit également...le casque qu'elle avait offert à Harold plusieurs jours auparavant. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, si Krokmou avait eût, en quelque sorte, de la chance, il pouvait être arrivé n'importe quoi à Harold. Et comme le Furie Nocturne ne pouvait voler tout seul, elle seule pouvait réunir le Furie Nocturne et l'unijambiste en chevauchant le dragon mutilé sans personne pour l'aider. Astrid fit signe à Tempête de la laisser descendre afin que la jeune Viking chevaucha l'autre dragon mais...

"-Ah!

-Rustik, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-J'arrivais pas à me repérer quand on a plongé. Krochefer et moi, on s'est cogné contre le mât du bateau de Johann et quand je me suis relevé, mon pied m'a fait très mal. Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville. Je pense que je vais pas pouvoir continuer les recherches avec vous.

-Oh non, si on se fait tous mal les uns après les autres, on ne sera plus assez nombreux pour retrouver Harold, s'exclama Varek

-Moi, je pense qu'à partir de maintenant, les recherches seront moins énervantes, dit Astrid amusée"

Lorsque son regard revint vers la hache et le casque, elle redevint triste. Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose avant que...Elle préféra ne pas imaginer autre chose. Elle se rua vers Johann et prit l'une les longues-vues qu'Harold avait donné en échange de la hache.

"-Dame Astrid, vous devez...

-Ce sera le prix pour faire partir Krokmou Johann. Tempête, tu vas nous suivre, dit-t-elle à sa dragonne alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à chevaucher le Furie Nocturne, Krokmou, tu crois que tu peux le retrouver?"

En reniflant le casque d'Harold, le Furie Nocturne se rua hors du bateau du négociant et fut rapidement suivi par les autres dragonniers qui s'envolèrent dans la tempête.

"-Bon, dit Rustik, Au moins avec une cheville foulée, j'ai pas à aller à la recherche d'un débile qui croit tout savoir. Heu, Johann, t'as de quoi me soigner?

-Ca dépend de vous, Maître Rustik.

-Quoi?

-Qu'avez-vous à proposer en échange de soins?

-Ah!"

"- _Harold, je t'en prie! Fais tout pour rester en vie jusqu'à ce que je te trouve!_ "

 **.**

Pendant qu'il mangeait, les Dames Ailées ne quittaient jamais Harold des yeux. Comme elles avaient vu qu'il se méfiait d'elles, les deux femmes à ses côtés avaient goûté son poulet afin de lui assurer qu'il n'était pas empoisonné.

"-Comment est votre plat? demanda Atali

-C'est bon, se contenta de dire Harold"

Il ne voulait pas reconnaître que le plat était en réalité délicieux. Il se méfiait bien trop de ces femmes pour les flatter sur leur cuisine.

"-Je l'espère, dit Atali, Nous l'avons cuisiné spécialement pour vous

- _Que veut-t-elle dire par là?_ pensa Harold méfiant

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de visiteurs sur notre île, jeune Viking. C'est pourquoi, par une occasion pareille, nous voulions être sûres que vous seriez bien traité en tant qu'invité."

Après avoir vaguement écouté les paroles de la chef des Dames Ailées, Harold se contenta acquiescer sans rien dire.

"-Harold, même si c'est un honneur de vous avoir comme invité, votre attitude envers nous est inacceptable."

Harold ne dit rien. Pourquoi le devrait-t-il? La seule réponse qu'il avait en tête était " _Pourquoi je devrais me soucier de mes manières? Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Et je m'en irai d'ici dès que je le pourrai._ " Mais en voyant leurs visages, il ne pensait pas qu'elles prendraient bien une telle réponse.

"-Vous devez respecter les femmes mais aussi les honorer. Vous comprenez?

-Oui. oui, bien sûr, répondit Harold rapidement

-Parfait. Reposez-vous et reprenez des forces. Ce soir, vous serez notre invité d'honneur au "Festin de Freya". Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous préparons le Ragoût Sacré. Encore quelques ingrédients et il sera prêt à être dégusté."

Atali tendit la main vers l'autre côté de la pièce où des Dames Ailées mélangeaient des ingrédients dans un immense chaudron.

"-Et vous, Harold Haddock, serez au centre de nos célébrations.

-Ce Ragoût Sacré, qu'est-ce qui le rend si "Sacré"?demanda Harold qui ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux

-Oh, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous le révéler. Si je le faisais...

-Laissez-moi deviner, vous seriez forcées de me tuer, dit Harold sur un ton sarcastique

-Disons que c'est une façon de le formuler."

En entendant ces mots, Harold prit peur et se leva de la table.

"-Quoi? Vous n'oseriez pas..."

Lorsqu'il vit sentit les couteaux et les fourchettes des dames lui effleurer la peau, il poussa la table et se dégagea.

"-Je ne suis le ragoût de personne! Même s'il est sacré et délicieux, je ne vous laisserai jamais faire de moi votre dîner!"

Alors qu'il commençait à quitter la tente, il entendit la voix d'Atali derrière lui.

"-Courrez autant que vous voulez. Mais vous ne pourrez jamais quitter l'Île des Dames Ailées, cher Harold."

Comme il avait mangé et bu, Harold avait reprit des forces et était capable de courir à un bon rythme. Malheureusement, sans dragon, il ne serait jamais capable de quitter cette maudite île et ces femmes cinglées qui y vivaient. Dragon! Il devait absolument quitter cet endroit et retrouver Krokmou avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais comment faire? Ces Dames Ailées étaient partout et ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Dès qu'il courrait à un endroit pour échapper à une première ou plusieurs, une deuxième ou d'autres se trouvaient à un autre endroit.

"-Vous pouvez faire mieux que ça, cher Harold, retentit la voix d'Atali

-Je ne vous laisserai pas me tuer! répliqua-t-il

-Attrapez-le!"

Harold décida de se cacher dans les arbres pendant un certain temps de sorte à ce que ces folles se montrèrent moins d'hostilité. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elles ne furent plus dans les environs, il sortit de sa cachette mais resta près des arbres pour ne pas être trop à découvert. Malheureusement...

"-Ah!"

Une des femmes l'avait attrapé et s'était élevée au-dessus du sol. Quoi? Elevée au-dessus du sol? Est-ce qu'elle était en train de voler? Ca ne pouvait pas être possible! Quoi? Les autres femmes volaient également? Quoiqu'il en fût, elles se rapprochaient Harold. Et en tête, il y avait Atali. Harold la fixait le regard plein de mépris et de colère tout en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de la femme qui le tenait entre ses mains.

"-Bien essayé, Harold mais il est inutile de lutter. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne pouviez pas fuir. Emmenez-le. Et faites en sorte qu'il ne s'échappe pas."

Alors qu'il était transporté, Harold ne put que faire face, impuissant, au cruel sort qui l'attendait.

 **1** _Vrai dialogue de la VF._

 _Et de deux. Bon, comme je vais partir en vacances, je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire pendant un certain temps. Alors, il faudra être patient pour la suite. A bientôt:)_


	3. Astrid et les femmes volantes

_Et un troisième! Bonne lecture à vous:)_

 **Chapitre 3:Astrid et les femmes volantes**

Les dragonniers avaient enfin réussis à sortir de la tempête mais ils étaient fatigués. Ils décidèrent de se reposer un peu le temps de reprendre leurs souffles. Cependant, ni Krokmou, ni Astrid n'avaient envie de s'arrêter. La dragonnière tenta de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du Furie Nocturne mais Tempête tapa la tête de la jeune Viking pour la dissuader de faire tous messes-basses.

"-Astrid, Krokmou, on sait que vous êtes inquiets pour Harold, dit Ingrid, Mais pourquoi ne pas faire une pause pour que vous repreniez tous les deux votre souffle?

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça, dit Astrid brusquement tandis que Krokmou souffla pour exprimer le même avis, Oh! Écoutez, restez là. Krokmou et moi, on continue.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère! s'exclama Varek, On vient avec toi.

-On en a déjà parlé, Astrid, dit Ingrid

-Et puis, Bouledogre a reprit des forces."

A ces mots, la dragonne désignée s'envola doucement et fut bientôt suivie par les autres dragons. Ingrid arriva derrière Astrid et les autres étaient à la traine. Soudain, les dragonniers virent un spectacle auquel ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout. Devant eux se dressaient trois figures masquées sortant leurs têtes des nuages...en train de voler.

"-Oh mon..., s'exclama Astrid, Est-ce que c'est...

-Des femmes volantes! acheva Ingrid

-Oh, j'ai perdu la tête! dit Astrid qui perdait ses moyens, C'est impossible!

-Oh mon Thor! dit Varek alors que lui, Kranedur et Kognedur sortaient des nuages

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Varek? demanda Astrid

-Il est tout chamboulé parce qu'on vient de voir des femmes volantes sublimes, dit Kranedur, Je comprends pas pourquoi. C'était un super spectacle."

Kognedur le regarda avec sévérité. Apparemment, elle n'aimait pas que son frère voit les femmes comme un "spectacle". Astrid ne voulut pas non plus faire attention à la remarque mais ne put s'empêcher de grincer les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole rassurée par le fait qu'elle n'était pas dingue.

"-OK. On doit se renseigner sur ces femmes volantes. Peu importe ce qu'elles sont en réalité."

 **.**

"-Hé Varek, jette un coup d'oeil, dit Astrid en tendant une longue-vue à son ami

-C'est pas croyable! C'est vraiment hallucinant! La densité de cette végétation, c'est du jamais vu dans cette région de l'Archipel."

Comprenant qu'il ne regardait pas dans la bonne direction, Astrid dirigea la longue-vue dans l'autre sens.

"-Ah, tu voulais parler de l'île remplie de femmes volantes. Hé, regarde cet endroit, Astrid.

-Quoi? Oui, ça ressemble à une grotte. Mais pourquoi des femmes se mettent-t-elles en position de...Oh!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Ingrid

-Elles...elles ont capturé Harold et...et elles sont en train de l'emmener dans la grotte. Il faut que...

-Astrid...

-Je ne vais les laisser faire de mal faire de mal à Harold. Je vais entrer dans ce village et le ramener à la maison! dit-t-elle en tenant fermement sa nouvelle hache dans sa main"

Personne n'avait jamais vu Astrid aussi, non pas en colère, mais déterminée. S'ils savaient qu'Harold et Astrid s'aimaient, personne n'avait réalisé à quel point la jeune Viking tenait à Harold au point de vouloir le sortir du danger à n'importe quel prix. Et peut-être aurait-t-il fait la même chose pour elle s'ils y réfléchissaient bien.

"-Astrid réfléchis, dit Ingrid, Si tu fonces comme ça, tu vas te faire repérer tout de suite."

Astrid abdiqua et se mit à tenter de penser à un plan. Il lui fallut un certain plan pour réfléchir mais en observant le village, elle parvint à trouver quelque chose pour tenter d'entrer discrètement.

"-Bon, Ingrid, Kognedur et moi, on va aller dans ce village et sortir Harold de là. Varek, Kranedur, vous restez ici en cas de besoin.

-Quoi? Tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne avec vous?

-Il n'y a que des femmes sur cette île, dit Astrid, Si on veut être sûrs de sauver Harold, il vaut mieux que ce soit Ingrid, Kognedur et moi qui y allions. On gagnera leur confiance.

-Et si on y allais toutes avec Sonovent? proposa Ingrid, Ces ailes me rappellent quelque chose mais je n'arrive à savoir quoi.

-D'accord, dit Astrid, On y va. Restez dans les alentours en cas de besoin mais SURTOUT, ne vous faites pas remarquer. C'est valable pour tout le monde.

-Hé! dit Kranedur tandis que sa soeur le fixait du regard

-Ne t'inquiète pas Krokmou, dit Astrid, Tout se passera bien."

 **.**

La grotte dans laquelle Harold avait été enfermé était tour sauf un endroit confortable. Sa jambe valide avait été enchainée au sol et il ne pouvait pas se lever. Atali le toisait avec sévérité mais il ne bougeait pas et n'avait pas peur.

"-Que faisiez dans les environs de notre île, Harold? dit-t-elle d'une voix froide, Essayez de nous espionner? De nous voler ce qui nous appartient? Répondez-moi!

-Vous êtes malade, dit Harold en gardant son calme, Pourquoi j'aurais fait quelque chose comme ça alors que je ne vous connais même pas?

-Ne me mentez pas, jeune Viking. Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Vous passez votre temps à voler, chasser et à tuer des dragons. Alors, vous êtes forcément venu faire ça chez nous. Tout comme vous l'avez fait à ce pauvre Furie Nocturne.

-Quoi? Mais vous dites n'importe quoi! Mon dragon ne peut pas...

-Silence! Maintenant, vous allez répondre à ma question tout de suite!

-Je vous dis que...

-Ce n'est pas une réponse!"

Rien à faire. Il n'y avait pas moyen de discuter avec cette femme. Comment pouvait-t-il espérer obtenir un moyen de parler calmement avec une dingue qui voulait le transformer en ragoût après tout? Il ne pouvait rien faire.

"-Dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici, Harold. Je ne le redemanderai pas."

Cette fois-ci, Harold la regarda avec mépris et cracha à ses pieds en guise de réponse.

"-Très bien. Puisque vous ne voulez pas vous montrer coopératif, à votre guise. Vous resterez enfermé ici jusqu'au festin de ce soir. Mais écoutez bien ceci Harold. Pensez à vos amis et à votre famille. Vous ne les reverrez plus jamais car demain, vous serez mort."

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla laissant Harold perdu dans ses pensées.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi bête! Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'il partît sans prévenir personne et sans se méfier du temps? En plus, au fond, il se doutait que même avec une hache, Astrid lui en voudrait sûrement encore d'avoir oublié leur journée ensemble. Et il savait aussi que sa colère se serait calmée d'elle-même et qu'ils auraient pu avoir une discussion calme pour mettre les choses au point et faire en sorte de faire entendre à chacun l'avis de l'autre. Mais non! Il avait agi sans réfléchir et il se retrouvait enchainé dans une grotte condamné à une mort certaine. Il essaya pendant un long moment d'arracher la chaine de sa jambe afin de se libérer mais, même en pensant de toutes ses forces à ceux qui devaient s'inquiéter pour lui, il ne parvenait qu'à faire saigner sa main. Bientôt, la douleur finit par gagner sur la détermination et il n'arriva plus à bouger sa main devenue rouge.

 **.**

Ingrid, Astrid et Kognedur survolaient l'île avec Sonovent dans les nuages. Bientôt, l'une des femmes volantes se montra.

"-Quel magnifique razolame! dit-t-elle en le caressant, Et il est docile.

-Je l'ai avec moi depuis qu'elle est sortie de son œuf, dit Ingrid, Elle a dû être séparée de sa mère.

-Je m'appelle Atali, dit la femme volante alors qu'elle était rejointe par deux autres femmes de son village, Rassurez-vous, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Mais dites-moi, comment êtes-vous arrivées jusqu'à notre île?

-Il y a eu une horrible tempête, dit Astrid, On était sur le point de rentrer chez nous mais on a dû faire route.

-Vous m'en voyez désolée mais nous n'acceptons pas les hommes sur notre île, dit Atali en désignant Kognedur, Alors votre ami va devoir...

-Hé! Je suis plus femme que tu ne le seras jamais, frangine! dit Kognedur vexée en enlevant son casque

-Toutes mes excuses, dit Atali confuse, Dans ce cas, suivez-nous. Nous allons vous accueillir sous notre toit pour la nuit et vous aurez un repas chaud.

-Là, on est d'accord, dit Kognedur en retrouvant le sourire, Y a quoi au menu?

-Ce soir, nous mangeons du ragoût. Du Ragoût Sacré.

-Hum...Sacré, dit Kognedur en souriant davantage"

 **.**

"-Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, nous refusons d'accueillir des hommes sur cette île et nous ne faisons aucune exception.

-Pourquoi? demanda Astrid

-Nous avons une mission importante et surtout primordiale. Et les hommes n'y comprendraient rien. Mais surtout, ils ne nous aideraient pas.

-Ah, t'as trop raison, frangine.

-Kogne, tu penses quand même pas ça des garçons? demanda Ingrid étonnée

-Ah, tu crois? Sauf que je me rappelle pas avoir déjà eu cette conversation avec toi.

-Excusez-moi, dit Atali, J'ai une mission importante qui m'attends. Je vous laissez découvrir toutes les splendeurs de notre île"

Lorsqu'elles furent sûres que les dames volantes se furent bien éloignées, les trois jeunes Vikings se décidèrent à parler.

"-Bon, cette fois, c'est sûr, Harold est fichu, dit Kognedur

-Kogne! dit Astrid en commençant à devenir rouge

-Il a atterri sur une île où les hommes ne sont pas acceptés, dit Ingrid, Même s'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, ces femmes ont dû le prendre comme une grave offense.

-Allez Astrid, fais pas cette tête, dit Kognedur, Au moins, Harold mourra entouré de femmes magnifiques et de l'odeur du Ragoût Sacré délicieux.

-Le Ragoût Sacré? dit Astrid, Oh mon Thor!

-Oh! s'exclama Ingrid, Il est peut-être encore vivant. On doit le sortir de ce piège avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Oh Astrid, dit Kognedur d'une voix mielleuse, Tu as déjà goûté le corps d'Harold à toi toute seule. Tu ne veux pas un peu le partager cette fois?

-Kogne, c'est pas le moment, dit Ingrid exaspérée

-Hahaha, dit Astrid sarcastique, Écoutez, si on disparait toutes, leur chef va se poser des questions. Essayez de l'occuper. Moi, je vais sortir Harold de là.

-Compris, dit Ingrid

-J'y vais, dit Astrid

-Allez, si on doit s'occuper pour pas que ces femmes nous soupçonne de les rouler, autant s'éclater un peu, dit Kognedur, Viens Ingrid, je crois que j'ai repéré une fosse aux bêtes quand on a survolé l'île. Si on leur proposait un petit match en double?"

Ingrid, exaspérée, décida de suivre Kognedur tandis qu'Astrid se précipita vers la grotte prête à tout pour libérer Harold avant que le pire n'arrivât.


	4. Bébés et dragons

**Chapitre 4:Bébés et dragons**

Harold ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Même si sa main ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, celle-ci saignait toujours abondamment. Il devait l'admettre, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Seul un miracle pouvait le sortir de cette fichue île.

"-Harold? Tu m'entends? Harold? Harold?Harold!

-Astrid!

-Harold?

-Astrid, je suis ici. Je suis ici.

-Harold!

-Astrid!"

Elle finit par le trouver. Lorsqu'elle le vit enchainée et avec une main ensanglantée, elle comprit ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. C'était tout lui, ça. Toujours à tenter d'avoir réponse à tout même dans les problèmes qui n'en avaient pas. Soulagée de bien reconnaître son Harold, elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. Très vite, celui-ci répondit à son étreinte.

"-Harold, j'ai eu tellement peur."

Malgré elle, elle l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi tendre mais elle avait été bien trop inquiète pour lui pour ne pas laisser ses émotions s'exprimer pleinement. Harold avait d'abord été étonné mais il avait répondu à son baiser. Cependant, ce moment de tendresse ne dura pas.

"-Imbécile! dit Astrid en le tapant sur l'épaule une fois qu'ils eurent finit de s'embrasser, Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais besoin que tu m'offres une hache pour que je te pardonne? Idiot, tu es bien plus important que toutes les haches de la Terre à mes yeux! Si tu t'étais tout simplement contenté de rester dans le Pavillon pour écouter ce que j'avais à dire jusqu'au bout, je t'aurais laissé t'expliquer après ça.

-Astrid, tout est de ma faute depuis le début. Je ne voulais pas oublier cette journée. J'étais trop nerveux à cause des chasseurs de dragons et je me suis tellement concentré sur la lutte contre Viggo que j'ai oublié de penser à nous. A toi. En plus, je ne voulais pas faire face au problème que j'avais causé alors j'ai préféré éviter la discussion. C'était immature.

-Maintenant, je te pardonne.

-Oh Astrid! Krokmou, au moment où ces femmes m'ont capturé, il...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il nous a amené jusqu'ici.

-Ouf! Mais comment? Il ne peux pas voler tout seul.

-C'est moi qui l'ai chevauché.

-Wow!"

S'il était vrai que le Furie Nocturne s'était rapproché de la Dragonne Vipère depuis un certain temps, jamais Harold n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, Astrid chevaucherait elle-même Krokmou. Il ne s'imaginait même pas lui-même chevaucher Tempête. Il se jura de le faire puisque qu'Astrid avait chevauché Krokmou. Ainsi, ils seraient à égalité.

"-Heu...Astrid?

-Oui?

-Comment es-tu au courant pour la hache? Je ne t'en ai pas parlé.

-Oh! Sur la route, on a croisé Johann. Au moment où ces femmes t'ont capturés, la hache est tombée sur le bateau de Johann avec Krokmou et ton casque. Et maintenant, regarde.

-Oh!

-Puisque maintenant, je l'ai, autant m'en servir.

-Quoi?!

-Je n'ais pas réussi à me procurer la clé. Alors, il me faut un autre moyen pour te libérer de cette chaîne. Allez, fais-moi confiance.

-B...bon. Vas-y."

Même si Harold savait qu'Astrid était une excellente guerrière, il n'avait pas très envie de voir une hache prête à trancher juste à côté de lui. En particulier quand cette dernière s'apprêtait à frapper sur la seule jambe valide qui lui restait. Même s'il s'agissait de la hache d'Astrid. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Astrid se montra compréhensive et s'apprêta à trancher net. C'est alors que...

"-Oh!

-Oh!

-T'as réussi!

-Quoi? Tu en doutais?

-Non!

-Menteur.

Bon, file vite en bas de la montagne vers le côté nord de l'île. Varek et Kranedur t'attendent là-bas.

-Compris.

-Sois prudent. Avec ces femmes volantes, on peut s'attendre à tout.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Ces Dames Ailées ont voulu...

-Je sais. Mais rassure-toi. Avec moi, ça n'arrivera pas. Et comme tu l'as compris, je ne suis pas venue seule.

-Mais tu as failli le faire, pas vrai?

-Ah, dit Astrid agacée

-J'aurais fait pareil si tu avais été dans une situation de ce genre, tu sais.

-...

Bon, Pars vite rejoindre Varek et Kranedur. Moi, je vais distraire ces femmes. Fais attention.

-Toi aussi."

Sur ces mots, Astrid rendit son casque à Harold et tous deux partirent chacun de leurs côtés à la fois rassurés et inquiet.

 **.**

Ingrid et Kognedur étaient assises couvertes de boues et apparemment un peu énervées et démoralisées. Lorsque Astrid vint les rejoindre, elle ne cacha pas sa surprise en les voyant ainsi.

"-Ouah! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, toutes les deux?

-C'était bien une fosse aux bêtes et oui, elles ont accepté de faire un match en double, dit Ingrid

-J'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé, dit Astrid amusée, Mais...

-Non, non, hors de question! dit Kognedur en colère,Je refuse d'en parler. Certaines ne prennent pas cette activité suffisamment au sérieux et je suis très déçue.

-Bon, il faut y aller, dit Astrid, Où est Sonovent?

-Vous n'allez pas déjà nous quitter? dit une voix féminine tandis qu'une paires d'ailes se faisait entendre derrière les trois jeunes filles

-Oh! On est vraiment désolées mais on a pas mal d'heures de vol et il va bientôt faire nuit, dit Astrid embarrassée en se retournant et en reconnaissant Atali

-Oh, quel dommage, je voulais vous montrer les dragons qui viennent de naître."

Sur ces mots, Atali se retourna. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des trois jeunes Vikings lorsqu'elles virent...un bébé razolame sur le dos de la Dame Ailée. Alors, c'était ça qui permettait à ces femmes de voler? Mais alors voilà pourquoi ces ailes avaient semblé familières à Ingrid. Ces femmes s'occupaient de dragons de la même espèce que celle qu'elle avait.

 **.**

Atali avait mené Astrid, Ingrid et Kognedur jusqu'à un nid de bébés razolames. Ceux-ci semblaient tellement vulnérables. Mais surtout, ils étaient seuls.

"-Je comprends pas, demanda Ingrid, Où sont leurs mères? Ne me dites que vous les éloignez de leurs mères.

-Pas du tout, Ingrid. Nous leur sauvons la vie. Tu ne savais pas que l'espèce des razolames avait failli disparaître il y a mille ans?

-Non! J'en avais aucune idée.

-C'est la vérité. C'est la raison pour laquelle la tribu des Dames Ailées a été choisie pour accomplir une mission divine confiée par Freya. Mission que nous accomplissons encore aujourd'hui avec une grande fierté.

-Ces dragons ont un problème, dit Astrid, Ces razolames, ils sont...

-...aveugles, dit Atali, Oui. Tous les razolames naissent aveugles. Ils naissent sans défense et leurs mères ne peuvent pas les protéger des razolames mâles.

-Pourquoi? demanda Astrid

-Les razolames mâles n'hésitent pas à se nourrir de leurs propres bébés sauf si quelqu'un est là pour les en empêcher.

-Et c'est là que vous intervenez, dit Ingrid

nous comprenons leurs mères et nous. Elles laissent leurs bébés rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez forts pour se nourrir et voler seuls. Après, ils volent avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pour se défendre eux-mêmes. Après, nous les rendons à leurs mères et ils retournent à la vie sauvage.

-Alors, dit Ingrid, Ca veut dire...

-...que ta dragonne faisait partie de notre famille. Nous l'avons élevée pour qu'elle devienne assez forte afin qu'elle vive par ses propres moyens.

-Sonovent était si petite quand je l'ai trouvé. Elle et moi, on s'est tout de suite entendues.

-Le premier contact qu'un razolame a avec un être-vivant le lie à vie avec ce dernier. Tu es une femme très chanceuse, Ingrid.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Dire qu'on croyait que vous étiez qu'une bande de folles qui volent avec des dragons dans le dos et qui mangent des ragoûts de garçons, dit Kognedur sans réfléchir"

Alors qu'Astrid mettait une main sur la bouche de Kognedur, le regard d'Atali s'emplit de colère. Comprenant qu'elles se trouvaient dans une très mauvaise posture, les trois Vikings ne surent plus quoi faire.

"-Alors en fait, vous êtes venues pour ce garçon? Et dire que je vous faisais confiance.

-Ecoutez, dit Astrid

-L'homme s'est échappé, dit une Dame Ailée, Il va en bas de la montagne.

-Hum, dans ce cas, ce n'est pas si grave, dit Atali le sourire aux lèvres

-Pourquoi? demanda Astrid

-C'est là que se trouve les nids des razolames. Et si les femelles ressentent une quelconque présence masculine, elles attaquent. Si les Dames Ailées ne le rattrapent pas, il se fera tuer par les dragonnes. Il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Tentez ce que vous voulez mais vous ne pourrez jamais le sauver.

-Oh non! s'exclama Astrid"


	5. Des dragonnes et un homme

_Bonsoir en cette nouvelle année. Pardon pour l_ _'attente mais entre les différentes fêtes à organiser, j'ai été pas mal occupée et ça été un peu compliqué pour écrire. Je suis contente de poster enfin ce nouveau chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 5:Des dragonnes et un homme**

Harold courrait vers le chemin. Il allait enfin être libre! Il ne finirait pas en ragoût. Encore un peu de patience et il serait enfin près de Varek et Kranedur mais surtout, il retrouverait enfin Krokmou pour qui il s'était tant inquiété.

 **.**

Krokmou, Tempête et Bouledogre avaient réussis à échapper à la vigilance de leurs dragonniers. La troisième s'en voulait beaucoup d'être partie dans le dos de Varek mais elle avait pensé que le plan de Krokmou et l'inquiétude des deux dragons pour Harold et Astrid était compréhensible. La Dragonne Vipère portait le Furie Nocturne sur son dos. Ils atterrirent. Même si le danger était encore présent, ils avaient besoin de reprendre leur souffle. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit inquiétant.

 **.**

Harold avait-t-il bien entendu? Il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir car quelque chose lui frôla la tête. Et ça n'était clairement pas un oiseau.

"- _Un razolame. Bon, c'est pas pas être une lumière pour le ça m'arrange pas._ "

Ca n'était peut-être pas un Murmure Mortel ou un Ebouillantueur mais il faisait quand même partie des rares dragons qu'Harold était incapable de dresser.

"- _Bon, pas de panique, je peux très bien me débrouiller sans Ingrid et Sonovent sur ce coup-là._

Quoi? Oh, je rêve!"

Les Dames Ailées étaient reparties à la poursuite d'Harold et étaient à plusieurs mètres de lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'eût pas envie de fuir.

"-Écoutez mesdames, leur lança-t-il en ricanant, Soit ces dragons me tueront bien avant que vous arriviez jusqu'ici, soit je me serais déjà enfui avant parce que je m'y connais bien en dragons. Dans les deux cas, vous êtes perdantes alors ne vous fatiguez pas."

Sur ces mots, il se remit à courir. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder. Il remarqua que les dragons venaient tout droit vers lui dès qu'ils le voyaient mais surtout qu'elles sortaient d'arbres. Des nids! Il se trouvait au milieu de nids de razolames. Il se souvint.

 **.**

Dans le Pavillon de l'Île des Dragonniers, dans un passé peu lointain

"-Tu sais Varek, Sonovent est bien la preuve qu'un razolame peut faire confiance à un humain contrairement à ce qu'on croyait.

-Sans doute mais les razolames ne sont pas encore prêts à accorder leur confiance aux humains. Sonovent fait confiance à Ingrid parce qu'elle l'a trouvé quand elle était bébé mais sinon, ça n'aurait pas été le cas. Et puis, si Ingrid n'avait pas dressé Sonovent, elle nous aurait tous tués toi, moi, Rustik et Kranedur parce que...

-Je sais bien qu'à l'état sauvage, les razolames mâles n'hésitent pas à se nourrir de leurs propres bébés et que, par instinct de survie et protection, quand les razolames femelles sentent une présence masculine, elles attaquent et tuent peu importe la race de l'être-vivant. On écrit le Manuel des Dragons ensemble, t'as oublié?

-Désolé. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en tant que fille, Ingrid avait déjà un atout pour se faire comprendre par Sonovent. C'est grâce à elle qu'elle ne nous attaque pas et l'incite à nous comprendre voire à nous faire confiance. Mais je pense que si un jour, Rustik, moi, Kranedur ou toi, on tombe sur une femelle razolame ou un nids d'une de ces dames à l'état sauvage, on aurait un aller simple pour le Valhalla.

-N'envisage pas les pires possibilités s'il te plait. Ca pourrait nous porter malheur."

 **.**

"-Varek, je te déteste!

Oh, pourquoi je dis ça? Je suis le seul responsable de ce qui m'arrive. J'aurais juste dû passer plus de temps avec Astrid. Mais non! Au lieu de ça, je l'ai négligée et je n'ai pensé qu'à améliorer la queue de Krokmou et mes ailes alors que j'aurais très bien pu faire ça un autre jour.

Woah! Comment je vais faire pour éviter ces dragonnes en furie?"

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il avait mit ses mains sur son front et, par la même occasion, son casque. Une idée germa dans son esprit lorsqu'il vit sa main toujours en sang. Celui-ci était encore frais. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il frottait les bosquets avec ses mains et se coupa des mèches de cheveux avec les cornes de son casque afin que les razolames sentent son odeur un peu partout et ne sache plus où le retrouver. Ainsi, il se dissimulerait où il le pourrait jusqu'à ce qu'il parvint en bas de la montagne sans que les dragonnes ne furent capables de le trouver. Sa stratégie marcha. Les dragonnes étaient désorientées. Elles cherchaient partout sans rien trouver et ne voyaient plus Harold se déplacer à pas de loups. Lorsque ce dernier fut sûr d'être seul et loin des razolames, il se remit à courir. Soudain, il vit Krokmou. Il fut heureux et soulagé de voir le Furie Nocturne en vie mais lui fit signe de se taire. Harold vers son dragon et lui caressa la tête. Le dragonnier et le dragon furent rejoins par une Dragonne Vipère et une Gronke.

"-Tempête? Bouledogre? Mais que faites-vous ici toutes seules?

Krokmou...Bon, on en discutera plus tard. Ecoute Krokmou, si on se montre tous les deux, on se fera tuer par des dragonnes sur une défensive très brutale. Mais il ne faut surtout pas surtout pas les attaquer parce qu'elles ne font que protéger leurs œufs. J'ai réussi à les embrouiller mais ça durera pas longtemps. Tempête, Bouledogre, allez voir ces dragonnes et distrayez-les. Désolé, mon grand, mais on va devoir rester au sol pour l'instant."

 **.**

"-Bon, dit Ingrid, normalement, elles ne nous feront pas de mal parce que nous sommes des femmes. Mais n'oubliez pas, elles essaient seulement de protéger leurs œufs alors inutile de les attaquer.

-Et si jamais on croise ces malades volantes? demanda Kognedur

-Sonovent est là pour ça, dit Ingrid, Astrid, il y a du mouvement?

-Non, pas pour l'instant. Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Avec toutes ces hectares de forêt, je suis incapable de voir Harold.

-On va le retrouver, dit Ingrid

-Hé, regardez les filles, je crois que je vois une grosse boule, dit Kognedur

-Et en quoi ça aurait un rapport avec Harold? demanda Astrid

-Ben, les dragonnes sont pas censées lui voler dessus? Parce que là, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elles tapent la causette à la grosse boule.

-Kogne, on ne tape la causette à une grosse boule comme tu dis, dit Ingrid

-Hé attendez une minute, dit Astrid en sortant sa longue-vue, La grosse boule, c'est Bouledogre!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici toute seule? demanda Ingrid

-Elle n'est pas seule, dit Astrid, Il y a aussi...Tempête!

-Hein? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles font là? demanda Kognedur

-Krokmou, dit Astrid

-Hein?

-Il devait sûrement s'inquiéter pour Harold. Comme il ne peut voler tout seul, il devait être porté par un autre dragon. Et Tempête devait vouloir...Wow! Alors, les dragons de races différentes peuvent vraiment créer des liens?

-Je crois qu'on vient d'en avoir la preuve, dit Ingrid, Bon, si Krokmou n'est pas avec elles, ça doit vouloir dire qu'il a retrouvé Harold. Alors, il est encore vivant.

-Pour l'instant, retentit une voix désagréablement familière

-Atali, dirent Astrid et Harold en grinçant les dents

-J'admire votre courage, mesdemoiselles. Mais vous êtes stupides de risquer inutilement vos vies alors que le sort de ce garçon est déjà réglé depuis un moment. Si vous persistez à vouloir le sauver, vous finirez dans un donjon dont vous ne sortirez jamais. Quant à vous Harold, vous mourrez quoique vous fassiez."

Ne pas parler, ne pas parler. C'était sûrement ce que cette maudite femme voulait. Si Harold parlait, il se ferait sûrement repérer par les Dames Ailées ou par les razolames. Si seulement il pouvait faire comprendre aux dragonnes qu'il ne leur voulait pas de mal.

"-Ingrid, Sonovent, si seulement vous étiez dans le coin, murmura-t-il malgré lui

-Tu nous as appelé?

-Ingrid! Astrid!

-Et moi, tu m'oublies?

-Ah, désolé, Kognedur.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Harold, tu vas pas pouvoir rester au sol longtemps, dit Astrid, Ces dragonnes vont finir par te repérer à cause de ton odeur même si elles ne te voient pas. Et si toi et Krokmou, vous ne volez pas, vous ne serez jamais assez rapides pour fuir.

-Je sais, dit Harold, Mais vous êtes des filles et Tempête, Bouledogre et Sonovent sont des dragonnes. Vous ne pouvez pas attirer leur attention.

-Tu as raison, dit Ingrid, Ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est un camouflage. Mais...

-Mais quoi...

-Mais pour ça, il faudrait que toi et Krokmou vous colliez à Kognedur et moi.

-Quoi?!

-Regarde-nous. Grâce à la boue, les dragonnes ne sentiront plus ton odeur, ni celle de Krokmou. Pour le moment, elles sont encore trop loin pour vous voir. Si vous êtes recouverts de boue et qu'on s'enfuie avant qu'elles arrivent, on sera déjà loin de cette île.

-Heu...

-Ingrid?

-Tu vois Astrid, dit Kognedur, J'étais sûre que tu devrais partager Harold un jour.

-C'est quoi cette histoire? demanda Harold

-Oh oublie, dit Astrid, Ingrid, y a vraiment pas d'autre solution?

-Désolée mais non.

-Si ça n'était pas une question de vie ou de mort, je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire, dit Astrid

-Pareil, dit Harold"

Krokmou, lui, poussa un grognement râleur. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchanté à l'idée qu'on se colle contre lui. Mais lorsque qu'Harold lui fit signe de se montrer un peu coopératif à cause de la situation, il n'eût pas d'autre choix que de laisser une Kognedur se frotter sur lui en riant aux éclats.

 **.**

"-Bon, ça devrait marcher, dit Astrid

-Tu es sûre? Harold, je peux encore me coller contre toi si tu veux de moi.

-Kognedur!

-Non, non, ça ira comme ça, dit Harold très vite, Tu t'es bien débrouillée, Kognedur.

-Merci beaucoup.

Ingrid, je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais ce viking maigrichon dégage un parfum délicieux.

-OK, là, je suis très mal-à-l'aise, dit Ingrid

-Bon, allons-y vite avant de nous faire repérer par ces dragonnes cinglées, dit Astrid"

Par chance, celles-ci n'étaient pas parvenues jusqu'à eux et l'odeur d'Harold n'était plus détectable grâce à la boue de la Fosse aux bêtes qu'Ingrid et Kognedur avaient fourni au jeune viking. Les trois dragonniers parvenaient à voler sans se faire voir et étaient sur le point d'arriver en bas de la montagne. Ils allaient réussir!

"-Vous pouvez peut-être tromper des dragons, mais pas des humains, mesdemoiselles, monsieur."


	6. Astrid

_Précédemment_

"-Si tu veux mon avis, Harold, tu vas pas pouvoir rester au sol longtemps, dit Astrid, Ces dragonnes vont finir par te repérer à cause de ton odeur même si elles ne te voient pas. Et si toi et Krokmou, vous ne volez pas, vous ne serez jamais assez rapides pour fuir.

-Je sais, dit Harold, Mais vous êtes des filles et Tempête, Bouledogre et Sonovent sont des dragonnes. Vous ne pouvez pas attirer leur attention.

-Tu as raison, dit Ingrid, Ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est un camouflage. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que toi et Krokmou vous colliez à Kognedur et moi. Grâce à la boue, les dragonnes ne sentiront plus ton odeur, ni celle de Krokmou. Pour le moment, elles sont encore trop loin pour vous voir. Si vous êtes recouverts de boue et qu'on s'enfuie avant qu'elles arrivent, on sera déjà loin de cette île.

"-Bon, ça devrait marcher, dit Astrid, allons-y vite avant de nous faire repérer par ces dragonnes cinglées, dit Astrid"

Par chance, celles-ci n'étaient pas parvenues jusqu'à eux et l'odeur d'Harold n'était plus détectable grâce à la boue de la Fosse aux bêtes qu'Ingrid et Kognedur avaient fourni au jeune viking. Les trois dragonniers parvenaient à voler sans se faire voir et étaient sur le point d'arriver en bas de la montagne. Ils allaient réussir!

"-Vous pouvez peut-être tromper des dragons, mais pas des humains, mesdemoiselles, monsieur."

 _Maintenant_

 **Chapitre 6:Astrid**

Encerclés par les Dames Ailées, les trois dragonnières et le dragonnier n'avaient plus aucune échappatoire. Les trois jeunes filles et le jeune garçon s'étaient tellement concentrés sur comment échapper aux dragonnes qu'ils avaient complètement oubliés les dangereuses femmes volantes.

"-Alors, comme ça, on était perdantes dans tous les cas, cher monsieur? demanda une Dame Ailée d'un sourire moqueur et narquois avant que les autres ne se mirent à rire

-Je vous ai dit, Harold, que vous ne pourriez jamais quitter l'Île des Dames Ailées, dit Atali d'un sourire glacial

-Vous! dit Astrid en soufflant tel un yak

-Atali, arrêtez de vous acharner contre moi! s'exclama Harold qui en avait assez, Je ne vous ai rien fait!

-Pas à moi, en effet. Mais vous et vos semblables devez être punis pour ce que vous faites endurer aux dragons.

-Quoi? s'exclama Astrid

-A cause de gens comme Harold, des dragons sont attaqués et tués parce qu'on les prends pour des créatures sauvages, barbares et dangereuses sans chercher à les comprendre. Ils refusent tous de s'en approcher par pure bêtise parce que c'est plus facile de persécuter que de comprendre. Alors que les dragons sont des êtres intelligents, doux et amicaux quand on sait apprendre à les connaître, à s'approcher d'eux et à créer de véritables liens avec eux. C'est pourquoi nous continuons à accomplir la mission qui nous a été confiée et punissons tous ceux qui osent chevaucher des dragons mutilés en en faisant des armes.

-Alors, c'est ça, dit Harold, Vous croyez que je maltraite Krokmou.

-Ne niez pas, Harold, dit Atali d'une voix sévère et en colère, Les Dames Ailées ont vu sa selle et sa queue artificielle. Ce dragon ne peut plus voler seul parce que vous l'avez mutilé afin d'en faire votre monture qui ne peut voler que si vous le chevauchez.

-Atali, vous ne comprenez pas.

-J'en sais assez pour comprendre que vous êtes un monstre. C'est la raison pour laquelle les Dames Ailées ont libéré ce pauvre Furie Nocturne en faisant en sorte qu'il tombe sur ce bateau que vous avez quitté et tue cet homme qui se trouvait à bord. Grâce au vent, le bateau n'aurait plus eu qu'à se laisser guider sur la rive la plus proche afin d'être débarrassé de vous à jamais et retrouver sa liberté. Mais ces menteuses félonnes ont tout gâchés."

A ces mots, Krokmou poussa un hurlement.

"-Vous êtes une folle et une idiote! dit Ingrid choquée

-Ingrid! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi, toi qui a créé un lien fusionnel avec un razolame. ? -C'est plutôt à vous qu'on devrait poser cette question. Vous reprochez aux gens d'exploiter de tuer des dragons de manière injuste en disant des choses bien réelles. Vous empêchez la race des razolame de s'éteindre, vous accomplissez une mission digne de louanges. Et pourtant, vous jugez les gens sans les connaître. Pire que ça, vous les tuez sans pitié ou n'hésitez pas à en faire vos repas.

-Quoi?

-Dire que j'vous considérais comme des frangines, dit Kognedur, J'vous aime plus du tout, là.

-Dites-nous Atali, qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que Krokmou était maltraité par Harold? demanda Astrid

-Tout ce que les Dames Ailées m'ont raconté.

-Elles ne se sont fiées qu'aux apparences! Comme vous. Vous ne savez absolument rien du lien qui lie Harold et Krokmou. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils ressentent envers l'un et l'autre. Et surtout, vous vous apprêtiez à tuer la personne qui nous a apprit à comprendre que les dragons ne sont pas des bêtes sauvages et féroces assoiffées de sang.

-Comme si je pouvais croire une chose pareille. Dis-moi Astrid, es-tu sincère quand tu dis qu'Harold vous a apprit à comprendre les dragons ou alors es-tu tellement aveuglée par ton amour pour lui que tu le défendrais même si ce que tu avais conscience que ce que tu disais pourrait être faux?

-Quoi?!

-J'ai bien lu ton regard quand je t'ai fait comprendre qu'Harold était toujours en danger après que tu l'ai libéré de la grotte où il était retenu prisonnier. C'était le regard d'une femme amoureuse prête à tout pour l'homme qu'elle aime.

-Et en quoi ça vous regarde, espèce de cinglée?

-Astrid, je t'en prie, ne la provoque pas! dit Harold inquiet pour sa petite-amie

-Je te plains, Astrid.

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi?

-Parce que ce garçon ne te mérite es une fille forte et intelligente. Mais tu es aveuglée par tes sentiments. Ce qui te rend insolente et arrogante.

-Comment osez-vous me juger? Vous ne me connaissez pas! Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Vous parlez comme si j'étais une pauvre petite chose fragile exploitée par tous ceux qui se trouvent autour de moi. Hors, je pourrais vous assurer ici et maintenant que je suis tout sauf ça. Seulement, ce n'est pas le plus important à faire pour l'instant.

-Oh et pourquoi?

-Parce que voilà ce que j'ai à vous dire. Vous avez commencé à accueillir ici Ingrid, Kognedur et moi uniquement parce que nous étions considérées comme des vôtres selon vos lois et pas par bonté gratuite. Harold, lui, vous l'avez emmené ici uniquement pour en faire votre repas. Si vous n'aviez pas eu besoin de lui, vous n'auriez pas hésité à le laisser se noyer. Je pense que vous avez jamais compté ceux à qui vous avez fait subir ce que vous avez essayé de faire subir à Harold alors que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient sûrement des gens bien qui voulaient profiter de la vie. Vous les avez jugés uniquement selon leurs apparences ou les erreurs du monde mais vous croyez qu'on n'en ont a pas fait des erreurs, nous? Nous aussi, on a tué des dragons parce qu'on pensait que c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir survivre mais, surtout, parce qu'on pensait qu'ils nous nuisaient et qu'ils nous voulaient du mal. Mais on a arrêté quand on a comprit qu'on faisait une énorme erreur qui coûtait des vies à des êtres innocents qui ne voulaient de mal à personne. C'est plus tard qu'on a comprit que les dragons étaient des créatures merveilleuses et intelligentes avec qui on pouvait créer des liens. Et c'est vraiment Harold qui nous a apprit ça.

-Astrid..., murmura Harold

-C'était de belles paroles. Mais jamais tu ne seras capable de me faire changer d'avis sur des gens comme Harold. Je ne croirai jamais en autre chose que ce en quoi je vois. Emparez-vous de ces insolents!"

A ces mots, les Dames Ailées se jetèrent sur les trois jeunes filles et le jeune garçon. Bientôt, les razolames arrivèrent alertées par les cris des bébés dragons se trouvant sur les dos des femmes volantes. Atali leur montra, non pas Harold, mais Astrid et Tempête et envoya également un bébé razolame qu'elle tenait sur son bras vers la dragonnière et son dragon. Astrid et Tempête n'eurent pas le temps de réagir et poussèrent des hurlements de douleur.

"-Ah!Ah! Tempête! s'écria Astrid

-Astrid! s'écrièrent Harold, Ingrid et Kognedur

-Astrid! s'écria à nouveau Harold, Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites, sales garces?

-Rassurez-vous, Harold. Son sort sera doux comparé au vôtre."

Les jeunes gens voulurent aller au secours de la jeune Viking mais ils furent retenus à la fois par les Dames Ailées et les razolames qui les empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Les dragonnes et le dragon, eux, ne pouvaient pas voler dans ce tumulte. Comme Ingrid et Kognedur auraient voulu aider leur amie dans une grande détresse face à ces femmes monstrueuses. Harold était tellement en colère qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à toutes les tuer sur l'instant s'il avait eu la moindre ouverture. Krokmou le vit bien. Il tourna les yeux vers Harold. D'un même mouvement de tête, ils se décidèrent à foncer à travers les Dames Ailées pour tenter de sauver Astrid et Tempête.

Astrid et Tempête avaient mal. Ces dragons leurs infligeaient de terribles tortures. Les Dames Ailées leur avaient bien fait comprendre que même si elles n'étaient pas des hommes, elles étaient bel et bien des intrus. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'Harold parvint à se frayer un chemin. Au même instant, Astrid se servit de sa hache et chassa les razolames qui se trouvaient autour de Tempête et elle. Tempête, elle, cracha du feu qui effraya les razolames tandis que Krokmou fit de même, ce qui poussa toutes les dragonnes à se disperser. Le champ était enfin libre mais la jeune Viking et la Dragonne Vipère étaient affaiblies. Pire que tout, elles tombèrent sur le sol, épuisées.

"-Astrid! s'exclama Harold

-Oh non! s'exclama Ingrid

-Oh! s'exclama Kognedur"

Ignorant totalement les Dames Ailées, les Vikings, les dragonnes et le dragons foncèrent sur le sol et se précipitèrent auprès de la Viking blessée. Ce qui se révéla sous les yeux les paralysa de terreur. La griffe droite de la patte droite de Tempête avait été arrachée. La dragonne gémissait de douleur. La main droite d'Astrid aussi avait été victimes de blessures inguérissables. Sûrement dues au bébé razolame. Elle n'avait plus ni de pouce, ni d'index. Harold remarqua que sa petite-amie serrait les dents pour retenir ses gémissements. Ne supportant pas de voir celle qu'il aimait souffrir, il prit Astrid dans ses bras et la berça contre lui.

"-Astrid, je suis tellement désolé. Tout est de ma faute.

-Je...je vais bien, Harold. Tem...Tempête. Où est-t-elle?

-Chhh. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va la soigner. Et toi aussi.

-Non! cria la chef des Dames Ailées, Vous allez...

-Ca suffit Atali!"

Celle qui avait crié ainsi était une jeune fille. Une jeune Dame Ailée à la peau mate, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs que les quatre Vikings avaient vus fidèlement rester aux côtés d'Atali depuis leurs arrivées sur l'île des femmes volantes. Elle ainsi que de nombreuses autres Dames Ailées encerclaient Atali et d'autres Dames Ailées qui se trouvaient autour de leur fidèle chef. Celle-ci ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi plusieurs Dames Ailées ainsi que celle qu'elle semblait bien connaître se comportait ainsi envers elle?

"-Mesdames, j'ai bien peur que les circonstances actuelles nous obligent à mettre notre plan à exécution plus tôt que nous ne le voulions, dit la femme à la peau mate

-Thorvalda, de quoi parles-tu?

-Atali, à partir de maintenant, tu n'es plus la chef des Dames Ailées.

-Quoi?

-Nous voulions attendre que les derniers bébés sur le point de naître soient prêts à être rendus à la vie sauvage pour te le dire mais ce qui se passe en ce moment nous obligent à te le dire plus tôt que prévu. Tu interprètes mal la mission que nous a confiées Freya.

Tu vas beaucoup trop loin dans ta manière d'agir. Tu fais tout de travers. Mais surtout, ce que tu fais est grave et a des conséquences catastrophiques depuis trop longtemps. Et encore en ce moment même. J'ai parlé à de nombreuses Dames Ailées qui sont d'accord avec moi.

-Comment osez-vous? Ce que vous dites est totalement infondé. J'ai toujours parfaitement respecté les traditions des Dames Ailées depuis que j'ai été désigné comme chef.

-Ah, tu crois ça? C'est seulement à partir du moment où Kordia a été chef que nous avons été obligées de manger ces horribles "Ragoûts Sacrés".

-Les "Ragoûts Sacrés" existent depuis que le Festin de Freya existe, Thorvalda. Tu le sais.

-Oui, mais à ce moment-là, les Dames Ailées mangeaient des chevaux **1** , pas des hommes. C'est Kordia qui a voulu ceci. Et tu suis sa décision depuis que tu es chef parce que tu l'idéalisais beaucoup trop. Tu ne comprends donc pas que Kordia a voulu que la composition du ragoût soit changée parce qu'un homme que nous avions accueilli sur l'île a trahi sa confiance?

-Tais-toi!

-Moi aussi, j'ai été très malheureuse le jour où ce bébé razolame nous a été volé par cet homme qui a prétendu être blessé alors qu'il voulait juste le vendre pour qu'il soit utilisé dans une arène d'entrainement de combat. Mais ce n'est pas parce que cet homme était un monstre que les autres le sont forcément.

-Je t'ordonne de taire!

-Tu n'as plus d'ordre à me donner étant donné que tu n'es plus chef. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai parlé à de nombreuses Dames Ailées qui sont d'accord avec moi.

Quant à moi, je suis prête à croire ce qu'Astrid a dit au sujet de ce pauvre garçon sur qui tu t'acharnes alors qu'il semble avoir comprit les dragons bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je pense que cela a pu changer bien des choses entre les dragons et les Vikings. Mais toi, non seulement, tu es incapable d'envisager cette possibilité mais, surtout, tu es allée beaucoup trop loin cette fois.

-Comment oses-tu juger mes actes?

-Je ne les juge pas. Je les vois tels qu'ils sont réellement: cruels et barbares. Vous, enfermez cette monstrueuse femme qui se prétend chef avec toutes les autres imbéciles dangereuses. Les autres, restez avec moi. Il faut vite s'occuper de cette dragonne blessée et de cette pauvre fille avant que leur situation ne s'aggrave.

-Thorvalda, espèce de..."

Alors que les Dames Ailées monstrueuses étaient emmenées par les Dames Ailées justes, Thorvalda et les Dames Ailées qui étaient restées s'étaient précipitées auprès des quatre jeunes Vikings. Ceux-ci faisaient tout pour rester calmes. Quant à Thorvalda, elle fit de son mieux pour rester douce et les rassurer le plus possible en souriant tendrement.

"-Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre maintenant. Atali n'a plus aucun pouvoir. Nous allons nous occuper d'Astrid et de Tempête. Et il n'y aura plus jamais autant de violence sur l'Île des Dames Ailées.

Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que...

-On dirait des battements d'ailes, dit Ingrid

-Mais c'est mon frangin, dit Kognedur"

En effet, le Braguettaure était chevauché par Kranedur et Varek. Celui-ci était un peu maladroit avec la tête de Pète mais il faisait de son mieux pour que l'autre garçon reste coordonné avec la tête de Prout. Le vol ne se déroulait donc pas trop mal mais on voyait bien que les deux garçons avaient dû bousculer les Dames Ailées qui se trouvaient devant eux et devaient venir d'arriver sur les lieux il y avait à peine quelques secondes à cause des nombreuses hectares de forêt qui empêchaient de voir correctement ce qui s'y trouvait.

"-Ah les voilà enfin, dit Varek

-Frangine! Dit Kranedur, Je sais qu'on devait vous attendre en bas mais t'étais partie depuis tellement longtemps et les dragons ont finit par se tirer on-sait-où. On vous a tous cherché partout avec Prout et Pète mais cette forêt...J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi grande avec autant de feuilles, d'arbres ou chais-pas-quoi. On vient à peine de vous voir.

-Oh! s'exclama Varek, Kranedur, Astrid est...

-Ah, mais qui a...Madame, si c'est vous qui...

-N...non, dit faiblement Astrid, C'est...c'est pas elle.

-Chhh. Astrid, tu es blessée, dit Harold d'une voix douce tout en la relevant, Viens, on va te soigner et tu te sentiras mieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ingrid en la prenant par un bras, On est là et plus personne ne va nous faire de mal.

-Ha...Harold...

-Chhh, je reste avec toi, Astrid. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Suivez-nous, dit Thorvalda, Nous allons tout vous expliquer messieurs. Quant à votre amie, plus vite elle sera soignée, plus vite elle ira mieux."

 **1** _Chez les Vikings, le cheval est un animal lié à de nombreux rites dont le sacrifice aux dieux._

 _Et encore un. Pfouh! Il était plus long que les autres celui-là. Par contre, je ne sais pas quand j'écrirai le suivant alors à la prochaine:)_


	7. Blessures

**Chapitre 7:Blessures**

La nuit était tombée. Il avait fallu du temps aux jeunes Vikings pour convaincre Harold de laisser Astrid se faire soigner par les Dames Ailées. Les autres dragons avaient voulus également rester auprès de Tempête mais les Dames Ailées avaient réussis à les convaincre qu'elles avaient besoin de concentration pour soigner sa patte blessée. Ingrid, Kognedur et Thorvalda en avaient alors profité pour expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé à Varek et Kranedur.

"-Je comprends pas, dit Kranedur, Alors, qui est chef maintenant? La barjo ou vous?

-Oh! dit Kranedur exaspérée, Mais non, c'est elle.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, jeune Viking, dit Thorvalda, Ce qui compte, c'est qu'Atali ne déforme plus la mission qui nous a été confiée mais, surtout, ne nuise plus à des innocents.

-Pourquoi vous faites cette tête? demanda Kognedur, Si cette cinglée dangereuse va plus nuire comme vous dites, vous devriez être contente, non?

-J'aurais dû l'empêcher de faire tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis longtemps. Mais j'avais peur. A l'époque, je n'étais qu'une enfant et je ne savais pas comment faire pour l'arrêter.

-Je comprends, dit Ingrid, Cette femme est terrifiante. Peu de gens auraient osé lui faire face. Vous avez été très courageuse d'avoir osé le faire."

Thorvalda sourit. Il était vrai que se décider à dire qu'elle n'approuvait pas les méthodes de sa chef à plusieurs Dames Ailées et proposer de la détrôner alors que celle-ci s'imposait de manière cruelle avait été dur. Heureusement, elle avait été rassurée de voir que plusieurs avaient été d'accord avec elle pour lui retirer sa place et organiser cette rébellion afin que ces rituels barbares cessèrent.

"-Merci, dit Thorvalda, Pourtant, ça n'a pas été facile. Atali s'est occupée de moi depuis que je suis toute jeune. C'est elle qui m'a apprit que je devais toujours avoir de l'estime pour moi-même et apprendre aux autres à toujours me respecter. Nous n'avons juste jamais eu la même conception de ces mots."

Lorsqu'il entendit ceci, Harold se rappela de ce qu'Atali lui avait dit lorsque les Dames Ailées lui avait servi son festin.

"-Vous devez respecter les femmes mais aussi les honorer."

Ingrid avait raison en disant que les Dames Ailées accomplissaient une mission digne de louanges en sauvant les Razolames menacés extinction. Malheureusement, Atali avait été influencée par cette Kordia après que ce fameux homme ait volé ce pauvre bébé razolame pour s'en servir à des fins monstrueuses. Kordia avait prit cela à la fois pour un manque de respect et un déshonneur pour toute l'île car elle s'était faite avoir par sa compassion. Pour une tribu aussi fière, cela devait impardonnable à leurs yeux. Et comme elles n'avaient jamais retrouvé la trace de ce voleur, Kordia s'était vengée sur tous les hommes qu'elles croisaient en se servant du Festin de Freya et du Ragoût Sacré comme prétextes. Thorvalda l'avait dit, Atali idéalisait trop Kordia; une femme qui ne s'était jamais remise du choc de la perte de ce pauvre bébé razolame. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle suivait aveuglément ses pas. Peut-être l'avait-t-elle aimé comme une mère et l'avoir vu aussi déchirée l'avait sûrement mis dans une telle colère qu'elle s'était jurée de lui faire honneur en suivant aveuglément ses pas. Il se l'avoua, il n'avait donné le meilleur exemple pour montrer que les hommes pouvaient se montrer respectueux et honorables envers les femmes en se montrant rude et impoli envers les Dames Ailées à son réveil. Certes, il était inquiet pour Krokmou à ce moment-là mais il aurait pu mieux jouer la comédie à ce moment-là afin d'avoir, peut-être de meilleures chances de survie en se montrant poli, mais aussi peut-être aurait-t-il fait comprendre à Atali qu'il était inquiet pour Krokmou parce que le dragon, même en étant conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas voler seul, aurait sûrement tout fait pour le retrouver. Ainsi aurait-t-elle peut-être comprit que les Vikings et les dragons pouvaient être amis; est-ce qu'elle aurait pu changer et ne plus vouloir faire des hommes les repas des Dames Ailée ou ne plus avoir envie de transformer Harold en ragoût après ça?

Oh! Cela ne justifiait en rien tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Encore moins tout ce que Kordia et elle avaient fait subir à des tas d'innocents. Lorsqu'il repensa au fait qu'il aurait pu subir la même chose, il fut terrifié. Heureusement, il fut à nouveau rassuré lorsqu'il se rappela que c'était Thorvalda, la Chef des Dames Ailées, cette fois-ci. Et elle semblait bien plus juste et méritante que sa prédécesseuse.

"-Thorvalda? demanda Harold qui était resté silencieux pendant une bonne partie de la discussion

-Oui, Harold?

-Je pourrais vous parler?

-Oui, bien sûr, dit la jeune Chef en allant plus loin avec le jeune Viking en comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec elle? demanda Kranedur en ricanant, Oh! Dame Astrid n'apprécierait pas que Sir Harold flirte dans son dos.

-Tais-toi abruti! dit Kognedur agacée"

 **.**

"-Qu'avez-vous Harold?

-Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable de ne pas vous être rebellée plus tôt. On ne peut pas être courageux tout le temps. .

-C'est peut-être vrai mais si je ne l'avais pas fait plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, cela aurait pu vous coûter la vie. Ainsi que celle de tous vos amis. Je suis désolée.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Vous l'avez fait. Vous pouvez déjà être fière de ça. Maintenant, tout dépends du sort que vous réservez à Atali et ses fidèles.

-Le bannissement. Je ne veux pas que tout ça se termine dans un bain de sang. Atali et ses fidèles partiront d'ici dès qu'il fera jour et n'auront droit qu'à des provisions et aux bébés Razolames qui se trouvent sur leurs dos comme montures. Il serait trop dangereux de les laisser partir avec des Razolames adultes.

-Vous avez raison.

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup surpris. Avant qu'Atali n'en donne l'ordre, les Razolames semblaient faire confiance au Gronke et à la Dragonne Vipère. Pourtant, à moins de créer un lien avec un humain, un Razolame ne fait confiance à personne, même pas un à un dragon. Comment ont fait ces dragonnes?

-J'ai beau réussi à dresser différentes races de dragons, les Razolames font partie de ceux que je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre. Bouledogre et Tempête ont réussi à créer des liens avec Sonovent uniquement grâce à Ingrid. Peut-être que ça leur a permit d'en savoir plus sur les Razolames que moi. Moi, c'est uniquement grâce à Krokmou que j'ai compris que les dragons étaient intelligents et pouvaient créer des liens avec les humains.

-Le Furie Nocturne? Dire que je pensais que ces dragons n'étaient qu'une légende. Mais au fait, cette queue artificielle, comment ça lui est arrivé?

-Et bien...c'est compliqué à expliquer.

-Laissez-moi deviner. C'est vraiment vous qui lui avez fait ça, n'est-ce pas?

-Comment vous...

-Quand Atali vous l'a reproché, vous aviez le visage de quelqu'un qui était pleins de regrets, rongé par le remord. Mais je suis sûre que vous avez une bonne explication.

-Oh! Je n'étais qu'un adolescent à ce moment-là. J'étais jeune et idiot. Berk, le village où je suis né, était en guerre contre les dragons comme la plupart des Vikings. J'étais la risée du village parce que contrairement aux autres qui étaient de forts guerriers, je n'étais qu'un maigrichon incapable de se servir d'une arme. Alors je travaillais à la forge du village pendant que les autres le protégeaient des attaques de dragons."

Et c'est là qu'il lui raconta toute son histoire. De sa rencontre avec Krokmou jusqu'à la bataille contre la Mort Rouge où il avait perdu sa jambe. Thorvalda était ébahie.

"-Vous avez accompli tout cela parce que vous n'étiez pas capable de tuer un dragon. Mais surtout, vous avez fait bien plus que les comprendre et créer des liens avec eux. Vous avez mis fin à une très longue guerre inutile. Vous devez être une légende par-delà les rives.

Oh, je vous gêne?

-Non, non. C'est juste que...je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde pas comme un héros. Et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'on me voie comme ça aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est à cause de ma stupidité que j'ai été emprisonné ici. A cause de ma stupidité que j'ai failli être transformé en ragoût. A cause de ma stupidité que mes amis ont risqué leurs vies pour me sauver. A cause de ma stupidité qu'Astrid est blessée en ce moment."

Il se tut. Tout était de sa faute, il le savait. La griffe cassée de la patte de Tempête, le pouce et l'index arrachés de la main d'Astrid. Il savait que c'était des blessures inguérissables. Et tout cela était arrivé parce qu'il était parti sans réfléchir tout en sachant que son cadeau n'aurait sans doute pas permit au couple de se réconcilier.

"-Tout ça est arrivé parce que je l'ai négligée. Alors que je lui avais promit de faire attention à elle, de l'écouter, de penser à ce qu'elle voulait et à son bien...Et tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est penser à autre chose jusqu'à l'oublier. J'ai été tellement bête et pourtant, elle a voulu me sauver et maintenant...

-Calmez-vous, Harold. Il est vrai que nous ne pouvons pas faire repousser des griffes de dragons ou des doigts humains. Mais nous aiderons Astrid du mieux que nous pourrons. Je vous le promets. Seulement pour ça, il faut que vous soyez forts et que vous vous détachiez du passé. Vivez dans le présent. Est-ce clair?

-Oui."

Cette jeune fille semblait bien sûre d'elle. Pourtant, elle avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'elle avait eût peur de Kordia et Atali pendant longtemps. Sans doute avait-t-elle apprit à gagner en assurance avec les années et en avoir assez des injustices qui se passaient sous ses yeux au point d'en avoir honte d'être une Dame Ailée et de vivre dans une tribu qui se dégradait alors qu'elle était digne dans le passé. Ce devait être cela vouloir retrouver sa fierté d'antan.

"-Ah, je vous trouve, dit Varek en se précipitant vers Harold et Thorvalda, Astrid est réveillée."

A ces mots, Harold se précipita vers la maison où Astrid avait été logée.

 **.**

"-Alors, essoufflé et a manqué de perdre sa jambe de métal. Je m'y attendais.

-Thor soit loué, tu es redevenue toi-même.

-C'est vrai. Mais toi, s'il te plait, ne fais plus de bêtises aujourd'hui. Ingrid, Kognedur et moi n'avons pas fait en sorte que tu finisses pas en ragoût pour qu'au final, tu te retrouves sur les rotules **1**."

Astrid devint hilare à la blague stupide qu'elle venait de faire tandis qu'Harold fut consterné en entendant cette phrase. Oui, Astrid allait bien mieux. Seulement, il aurait espéré que ce ne fut pas au point qu'elle tombât aussi bas.

"-Bon, si tu te rabaisses au niveau des jumeaux, ça veut dire que tu vas bien, dit Harold en râlant

-Haha!"

Harold vint près d'Astrid qui s'était assise sur le lit. Il mit son bras autour de sa taille et celle-ci se colla près de son torse. Il préféra attendre qu'elle brisât le silence. Ce qu'elle fit au bout d'un moment.

"-Ca t'a fait quoi à toi?

-J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire au début, dit Harold en devinant qu'elle parlait de sa jambe de métal, Mais je m'y suis vite habitué. Et puis, il y a des avantages. Quand le métal se coince dans quelque chose comme un piège, le reste du corps n'en souffre pas et on peut s'en libérer facilement.

Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

-Une Dame Ailée m'a parlé quand je me suis réveillée. Elle m'a dit qu'elles avaient des jambes, des pieds, des orteils, des épaulettes, des bras, des mains et même des doigts en métal parce qu'elles se battaient souvent contre des intrus qui essayaient de leur voler des Razolames. Ca leur a souvent coûté des membres et elles en ont toujours des de remplacement en métal dans leurs réserves.

-Tu veux dire que..., dit Harold en prenant les épaules de sa petite-amie

-Oui. Elle vont me donner des doigts en métal.

-Astrid, l'opération...

-J'en suis consciente. Je me suis mise d'accord avec elles. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Même si ça risque d'être douloureux au début, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec deux doigts en moins. Je ne serai plus d'aucune utilité sur le terrain si c'était le cas.

- _Je devais avoir de l'estime pour moi-même et apprendre aux autres à me respecter._

- _Merci Thorvalda. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez dit. C'est valable pour vous aussi bien que pour toutes les autres; et Astrid en fait partie._

Tu as raison, Astrid."

Astrid sourit. Harold répondit à son sourire. Les jeunes Vikings rapprochèrent leurs têtes. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire ce qu'ils avaient en tête, on frappa à la porte.

"-C'est moi, dit la voix d'Ingrid

-Entre, dit Astrid

-Astrid, les Dames Ailées disent qu'elles peuvent remplacer la griffe de Tempête.

-Vraiment? Comment?

-Elles ont déjà soignées les dragons blessés de plusieurs voyageuses égarées près de leur île. Elles ont tout ce qu'il faut pour n'importe quelle espèce. Enfin..."

Thorvalda l'avait dit, même les Dames Ailées croyaient que les Furies Nocturnes n'étaient qu'une légende. Seul Harold avait réussi à mettre au point une selle et une queue pour permettre à Krokmou de voler. Voyant le visage embarrassé et désolé d'Ingrid, Harold prit la parole.

"-C'est en métal? demanda-t-il

-O...Oui, dit Ingrid, Astrid, tu crois que Tempête pourra supporter ça?

-Tempête a traversé bien pire que ça, dit Astrid, Je crois en elle.

-Je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça, dit Ingrid en souriant

-Par contre, je suis inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre, dit Astrid en ricanant

-Ah? Pour qui? demanda Harold

-A ton avis?

-Pour moi?

-Tout juste.

-Mais pourquoi? demanda Harold ébahi

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre visite à mes parents sur Beurk tout de suite mais imagine qu'ils veuillent venir me voir sur la Rive des Dragons. Comment je vais leur expliquer pour mes nouveaux doigts? Les fiers Hofferson vont sûrement demander au "Grand Chef de la Rive des Dragons des explications claires et précises sur ce qui est arrivé à leur fille chérie"

-...

Si c'est le cas, je leur dirai la vérité, dit Harold, C'est de ma faute si tu vas avoir des doigts en fer. Je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Pas seulement en tant que Chef mais aussi en tant que petit-ami.

-...

Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit Ingrid, Je vais dire aux Dames Ailées que tu es d'accord pour qu'elles remplacent la patte de Tempête. Après, je rejoindrai Varek. Il m'a rendu curieuse à l'idée de savoir de quoi est faite la végétation de l'île."

Lorsque qu'Ingrid s'en alla, Astrid et Harold ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Malheureusement, leur rire fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une Dame Ailée.

"-Astrid, il est temps. Je suis navrée Harold mais pendant l'opération, vous devez sortir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Avant de sortir, Harold embrassa le front de sa petite amie. Il eût envie de rester près de la hutte où Astrid avait été couchée mais Kognedur arriva à cet instant-là. Des deux jumeaux Thorston, elle avait la réputation d'être celle qui réfléchissait. Et peut-être était-ce vrai car elle voulut l'inciter à s'éloigner du lieu duquel la fière Hofferson n'avait pas envie d'être entendue en train de crier de douleur par son petit-ami déjà inquiet pour elle. Kognedur prit Harold par le bras et ce dernier se laissa être guidé ailleurs comprenant à la fois l'intention de la jumelle Thorston ainsi que le sentiment de la fille qu'il aimait. Si c'était pour éviter que la Viking perdît toute sa fierté dans un moment difficile, il était prêt à subir tous les jeux stupides des jumeaux Thorston. Malheureusement, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Harold entendit un cri provenant de la hutte de laquelle ils s'éloignaient.

 **.**

Les doigts n'allaient pas tarder à être totalement "intégrés" dans la main d'Astrid. Seulement, il était vrai qu'elle avait mal. Comme la morsure du bébé razolame avait laissé deux traces d'os vides, il fallait que les nouveaux doigts et la main s'y habituèrent.

"-Encore quelques minutes, Astrid."

Encore? Non, il fallait résister à la douleur. Astrid était une Viking. Les Vikings n'avaient pas peur de la douleur. Et si ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se plaignît. Allez, encore un peu. Juste un peu.

Enfin, les doigts étaient intégrés à la main.

"-Maintenant, il faut attendre encore un peu pour les bouger. Votre corps doit s'y habituer. Ce ne sera pas long.

-Et...pour Tempête?

-Le processus est le même que pour vous. Mais généralement, les dragons ont moins mal que les humains car leurs corps sont plus, donc plus résistants à la douleur. Tout va bien se passer. Maintenant, reposez-vous."

Depuis qu'Atali avait été faite prisonnière, les Dames Ailées étaient devenues des personnes rassurantes et soucieuses tout en gardant un côté guerrier. Des prothèses qui servaient à des dragons et des guerrières blessées. Thorvalda avait un côté "Repos du guerrier", ou plutôt "Repos de la guerrière", qu'Astrid appréciait. Cela la rassurait un peu. Néanmoins, la jeune Hofferson savait que tant qu'elle serait incertaine du sort de Tempête, elle ne pourrait pas dormir.

"-Je sais que tu es là.

-Et moi, je sais ce que tu as en tête, dit Ingrid avant d'entrer dans la hutte, Pas mal les nouveaux doigts.

-Merci. Mais mon corps n'est pas encore habitué. Cependant, ça devrait pas m'empêcher de sortir, non?

-Tu es encore faible. Mais si tu veux sortir d'ici, jures-moi de ne pas essayer de courir et de rester assise quand on trouvera Tempête, d'accord?

-D'accord."

Sur ces mots, Astrid et Ingrid quittèrent la hutte à pas de loups sans être vues de personne tandis qu'Ingrid soutenait Astrid à chaque pas afin que celle-ci ne bougeât pas beaucoup.

 **1** _Il s'agit ici d'une blague faite par Kranedur et Kognedur dans la série Dragons-Saison 4:Épisode 6:La dette du Braguettaure, ou Dragons-Par-delà les rives-Saison 2:Épisode 6:La dette du Braguettaure. La blague originale est en réalité "Being on his last leg" qui signifie en anglais littéralement "Être sur sa dernière jambe" mais qui est une expression qui veut, en réalité dire "Être tellement épuisé qu'on ne tient plus que sur une seule jambe et/ou qu'on a un genou à terre". En VF, c'était intraduisible. Néanmoins, ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu et la blague a été traduite par "Être sur les rotules" qui est une expression française voulant dire "Être tellement épuisé qu'on ne peut plus se tenir debout." Et si Harold n'a plus de jambe de métal...Ben, vous avez compris, je suppose._


	8. Calme et promesses

**Chapitre 8:Calme et promesses**

"-Allez, Harold, c'est simple, dit Kranedur, Tu essaies de dire "Cette situation est tellement extravagante et abracadabrantesque que je ne serai capable d'y croire uniquement le jour où les yaks pourront se gratter les fesses." sans bafouiller tout en te prenant des sceaux d'eau dans la tronche. Tu trouves pas ça marrant?

-Non parce que ça fait six fois que j'essaie votre phrase stupide sans arriver à en dire la moitié. Mais surtout, je tousse parce que je bois la tasse et en plus, j'ai froid. Gloup! Ah! Teuheu! Kognedur, j'étais pas en train de dire la phrase!

-C'était parce que tu te plaignais.

-Vous savez, on peut se noyer à cause de ce jeu stupide. Bah, de toute façon, tous vos jeux sont potentiellement mortels. Franchement, je me demande comment vous pouvez être encore vivants.

-En fait, on...

-Non, en fait, je préfère pas savoir."

Son inquiétude pour Astrid l'empêchait de se concentrer sur un quelconque jeu. Encore moins si celui-ci ne pouvait pas l'amuser puisque qu'il consistait à presque le noyer. Kognedur le vit bien. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

"-Il nous reste encore des sauts. Allez, c'est à toi de dire la phrase Kranedur.

-A moi. Mais Harold a pas finit de la dire.

-Ben, on va dire qu'au bout de six fois, lorsqu'on arrive pas à la dire, on passe au joueur suivant. Donc, c'est à ton tour.

-D'accord. Je me prépare pour la Diction Ultime Imperturbable Même Dans Les Moments Les Plus Difficiles.

-Au fait, c'est un peu long comme titre, dit Harold

-Il est déjà inventé, dit Kranedur catégorique, Bon, préparez vos sceaux d'eau, je commence. Hem, hem. Cette situa...Gloup! Cette situa...Gloup! Cette situation...Gloup!"

Au fur et à mesure que Kognedur avait lancé ses sceaux d'eau sur Kranedur, elle avait sourit à Harold. D'abord hésitant, il avait finit par sourire aussi...avant de verser son sceau d'eau à son tour.

"-Cette situation est...Gloup! Cette situation est tell...Gloup! Cette situation est tellem...Gloup! Cette situation est tellem...Gloup!

-Ah! Ca fait six fois, dit Kognedur, T'as perdu!

-Hé! Mais vous m'avez même pas laissé dire la moitié de la phrase. C'est pas juste!

-Hahahaha!"

Trop occupés à rire, les trois jeunes Vikings n'entendirent pas le Viking qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Celui-ci était à la fois intimidé et exaspéré.

"-Heu...

-Varek? demanda Harold une fois qu'il eût finit de rire, Qu'est-ce se passe?

-C'est Astrid.

-Varek...

-Non, elle va bien. L'opération s'est bien passée mais...

-Mais quoi?

-Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre. Et Ingrid a disparu aussi."

Cette nouvelle n'inquiéta pas Harold. Si l'opération s'était bien passée, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour Astrid. De plus, il la connaissait bien pour savoir qu'elle serait partie à la recherche de sa dragonne une fois qu'on lui aurait dit qu'elle serait guérie même si on lui avait recommandé de se reposer.

"- _Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de repos,_ retentit la voix d'Astrid dans sa tête avant qu'il ne se mît à sourire

-Hein? dit Varek, Mais comment ce que je viens te dire peut te faire sourire?

-Venez, vous allez comprendre.

-Mais...Et pour Ingrid alors?"

 **.**

"-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'infliger ça, Astrid. Tu te fais du mal.

-Il fallait que je sois là pour elle mais si je ne peux que regarder. Et puis, tu vois qu'elle est rassurée de voir que je vais bien. Ca lui permets de faire moins attention à la douleur qu'elle subit à cause de l'opération."

Tempête gémissait. Cela ne l'empêchait de regarder Astrid et Ingrid qui restaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Les Dames Ailées avaient presque finis de lui mettre sa nouvelle griffe. Astrid et Ingrid étaient assises sur un rocher et observaient ce qui se passait. Lorsque la griffe fut mise, Tempête poussa un gémissement plus élevé que le précédent, ce qui inquiéta Astrid.

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit une Dame Ailée, Elle va se remettre très vite. Elle doit juste se reposer cette nuit. Nous allons la laisser maintenant.

-Je peux aller la voir?

-Oui, bien sûr. Puisque maintenant, vous semblez aller mieux.

-Tempête. Oui, c'est moi."

La Dragonne Vipère fut rassurée de voir la dragonnière et lui sourit. Toutes les deux allaient bien. Pour une journée qui avait mal commencé, la voir se terminer par des sourires était plutôt agréable.

"-Ingrid, t'es là.

-Oh, désolée d'être partie Varek mais Astrid avait besoin de moi.

-Et Tempête avait besoin d'Astrid. Je sais. En tout cas, vous avez l'air d'aller bien mieux, toutes les deux, dit Harold tandis que Krokmou alla doucement vers Tempête pour la réconforter, Astrid, est-ce que ta main va bien?

-Oui. J'aime bien ces nouveaux doigts. Ca me donne un côté intimidant.

-Oh, tu l'es déjà, crois-moi, dit Varek

-Seulement intimidant? dit Kognedur surprise, Moi, je trouve que ça te donne un côté guerrière de la mort sans pitié qui fera baigner dans son sang tous ceux qui oseront s'en prendre, ne serait-ce qu'à une seule miette, de ce qui lui appartient pleinement.

-Ouais, dit Kranedur, Astrid la terrible. Ca t'irait bien.

-Astrid la terrible, adjugé, dirent les jumeaux

-Hum, pour une fois, vous avez une bonne idée, dit la Viking concernée, Après tout, c'est vrai que si la situation l'avait exigé, j'aurai tué les Dames Ailées aujourd'hui. Enfin, celles qui ont essayé de nous tuer bien sûr.

-Hahaha!

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, dit Harold, C'est parce que j'ai été stupide que vous avez tous été piégés sur cette île. Je suis censé être un Chef et je vous ai tous mis en danger parce que je n'ai pas réfléchi à mes actes. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

-Harold, Chef ou pas, tu restes un humain, dit Ingrid, Et aucun humain n'est parfait. Dont toi."

Les jeunes Vikings se mirent à sourire tous ensemble. Cela leur faisait du bien de se retrouver. Ils étaient rassurés et heureux, non seulement d'avoir retrouvé leur ami, mais aussi d'être ensemble en sachant qu'ils allaient bien et n'avaient plus rien à craindre de qui que ce fût.

"-Venez, dit une Dame Ailée en arrivant dans les airs, Thorvalda nous attends pour un bon repas. Je vais faire venir Tempête moi-même pour qu'elle reste avec nous et les autres dragons.

-Hum. Je me demande ce qu'il y a menu vu que le Ragoût Sacré a été annulé, dit Kognedur

-Heu...Kognedur, tu pourrais éviter de parler de ça, s'il te plait? demanda Harold

-Hahahaha!"

Astrid ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que la Dame Ailée les guidaient jusqu'au lieu où ils étaient attendus pour le dîner.

 **.**

Ils mangeaient du ragoût de mouton. Dans un coin isolé, Harold avait d'abord été un peu réticent à la vue du plat mais, ayant faim, il s'était finalement décidé à manger. Le ragoût était délicieux et, même si il lui avait fallu encore du temps pour oublier qu'il avait pu être dans toutes les assiettes des personnes assises dans la forêt, il avait finit par manger avec un certain. Astrid se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle mangeait avec plaisir. Elle devait sûrement ne rien avoir mangé depuis des heures à cause des nombreuses péripéties de la journée. Le repas lui permettait sans doute de se remettre de ses émotions et elle ne pensait pas au fait que le ragoût aurait pu être tout autre tant elle avait eût aussi d'autres émotions fortes. Harold se dit que c'était tant mieux puisque elle avait besoin d'être apaisée après tout ce qu'elle avait subi par sa faute. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux finit leurs repas, ils eurent tous deux le réflexe de passer leurs bras l'un autour de l'autre et se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

"-Demain, on aura pas le temps de faire le travail qu'on avait prévu à cause du temps de vol que va nous prendre le chemin du retour, n'est-ce pas? demanda Astrid

-Je suppose, dit Harold

-Si c'est le cas, tu es d'accord avec moi, pas vrai?

-Oh oui.

-Quand le soleil sera au zénith sur l'île voisine à la nôtre.

-Compris.

-Tu n'oublieras pas, cette fois?

-Promis."

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Cette fois-ci, on ne les avait pas interrompu. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un repas de tel qu'un repas et un moment tranquille. Ils se dirent qu'ils devraient faire ça plus souvent. Ils trouveraient un coin tranquille dans la Rive où, une prochaine fois, ils seraient seuls tous les deux et passeraient du temps ensemble sans avoir à subir les bêtises de leurs amis.

"-Je lève ma coupe et je salue nos nouveaux amis de la Rive des Dragons, dit Thorvalda, Vous avez su tenir tête à une terrible personne qui déformait nos principes et nos lois d'une manière immonde; cela au point même de nous inciter à nous rebeller au bon moment alors que nous attendions encore trop longtemps pour le faire. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus parmi nous sur l'Île des Dames Ailées tous autant que vous êtes. Et maintenant, célébrons la fin de la saison de la nidification. Maintenant qu'elle est terminée, il nous reste encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Néanmoins, c'est un travail qui nous remplit toutes de joie."

Sur ces mots, dragonniers et Dames Ailées levèrent leurs coupes tous ensemble en se sentant heureux et unis.

 _Encore un:) Et je vous laisse ce message pour vous dire que je vais bientôt fini cette fic. A bientôt:)_


	9. Pré-Epilogue:Viking oublié

**Pré-Épilogue:Viking oublié**

Dans leur chambre, Astrid et Harold prenaient du bon temps. Les dragonniers et les Dames Ailées avaient fait une belle fête qui avait épuisé mais réjoui tout le monde. Plus tard, lorsque qu' ils s'étaient couchés, le couple avait décidé de laisser leurs mains baladeuses parcourir le corps de l'autre. Ca n'avait été évident pour Astrid de voir ses deux phalanges sans doigts (sa main s'étant habitué à la présence des deux doigts de métal après plusieurs heures, elle n'en avait plus besoin pour lorsqu'elle dormait) mais Harold lui avait prit la main en la rassurant du regard; puis il lui avait fait signe d'enlever sa jambe de métal lui montrant ainsi implicitement qu'il savait ce que ça faisait de vivre avec un handicap toute la journée et qu'elle n'était pas seule. Peu après ça, dénudés, ils s'étaient embrassés, caressés sur chaque parcelles de leurs corps au point de pousser des gémissements et des cris de plaisir oubliant ainsi leurs handicaps respectifs et ne se souciant plus que d'eux-mêmes; puis s'étaient allongés épuisés mais satisfaits.

"-Hum, dit Astrid en souriant ravie, Pour une journée qui m'avait extrêmement déçue, ça se termine vraiment bien, finalement.

-Je suis content de t'entendre le dire."

Quand il eût prononcé ces mots, Astrid déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harold.

"-Oh!

-Quoi? demanda Harold

-J'étais en train de me poser une question et ça m'a rappelé quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Je me demandais comment les choses se seraient passées si c'était Rustik qui avait été piégé sur cette île aujourd'hui.

-Ben, il les aurait probablement tellement énervées avec ses remarques désagréables qu'elles l'auraient mis directement dans leur Ragoût Sacré sans prendre le temps de le préparer avec soin, dit Harold en ricanant

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé, dit Astrid, Mais il y a plus important.

-Quoi?

-Rustik était avec nous au moment au moment où on est parti à ta recherche.

-Hein? Mais s'il n'est pas là alors qu'il était avec vous, où il est maintenant?

-Hihihi! Si tu savais."

 **.**

Sur le bateau d'un certain négociant.

"-Johann, je te préviens que si tu ne me soignes pas correctement, je vais redemander à Krochefer de recommencer avec son traitement spécial.

-Mais...Mais je suis un négociant Maître Rustik, pas un docteur.

-C'est pas compliqué à faire un bandage, nom de Thor! Même ces crétins de jumeaux savent faire ça.

-Mais...Oh!

-Krochefer, feu!

-Non, non. Je...Je vais ressayer

-Et cette fois-ci, t'as pas intérêt à te planter.

Oh! Pourquoi j'ai pas pu être coincé avec une jolie fille pour soigner ma cheville, sérieux? Tu te rends compte, Krochefer? Il fait complètement nuit et ils sont toujours pas revenus. Alors quand il s'agit de retrouver le Bon Harold, tout le monde s'inquiète et fouille partout jusqu'à le retrouver mais par contre le Génial Rustik, lui, il peut aller se faire en...Ah, me regarde pas comme ça Krochefer. J'ai pas de raison de surveiller mon langage, chuis énervé. Non mais sérieux, ils sont où ces idiots? On abandonne pas un dragonnier comme ça! Bah, comme si j'avais besoin d'eux.

Ah! Johann!

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre, Maître Rustik. Je ne peux pas me concentrer.

-Et toi, applique-toi, nom de Thor! C'est juste un bandage, je te dis.

-Ah, zut!

-Ah! J'en ai marre!"


	10. Epilogue:Crainte?

**Épilogue:Crainte?**

Le jour s'était levé. Tout avait préparé pour le bannissement d'Atali et ses fidèles. Comme cela avait été prévu, elles n'eurent droit qu'à des provisions et des bébés Razolames sur leurs dos comme montures. Comme Thorvalda l'avait dit, il aurait été trop dangereux de les laisser partir avec des Razolames adultes. Les fidèles de Thorvalda étaient présentes tout comme les dragonniers.

"-Atali, tu t'es montrée indigne de la mission de Freya et de toutes les Dames en étant cruelle et barbare. Non seulement, tu nous a fait perdre toute fierté et dignité mais tu t'en es prit à des innocents par plaisir sadique. En punition pour tes actes immondes et tes crimes, tu es condamnée au bannissement. Désormais, toi et tes fidèles n'ont plus le droit de venir sur l'Île des Dames Ailées. Adieu."

Atali ne regardait pas Thorvalda mais bel et bien les dragonniers. Astrid, Ingrid, Kognedur, Harold, Kranedur et Varek lui lancèrent des regards plein de mépris sans rien dire. Il était clair que la défaite de l'ancienne chef des Dames Ailées et le fait que la nouvelle chef de ces dernières soit du côté des dragonniers la mettait plus qu'en rage. Elle ressentait une profonde haine à l'égard de ces derniers plus qu'envers Thorvalda bien que cette dernière ait prévu de se rebeller depuis plus longtemps que cela. Si ce maudit Harold Haddock s'était laissé faire plus docilement, et surtout, si cette sale petite Astrid Hofferson ne s'était interposée entre elle et le rituel sacré des Dames Ailées, Atali aurait découvert le projet de rébellion plus tôt et eu le temps de le stopper bien avant de se faire avoir par cette sale traîtresse de Thorvalda.

Résignée, Atali s'envola avec les Dames Ailées qui lui étaient restées fidèles tout en portant le peu qu'on lui avait donné brisant ainsi tous ses espoirs de nuire à nouveau. Néanmoins, avant de partir, elle se tourna vers Astrid. Un sourire glacial ornait ses lèvres. On pouvait lire une grande assurance sur son visage, chose qui effraya toute l'assemblée.

"-Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec chacun d'entre vous. Plus particulièrement avec toi, Astrid. A cause de toi, je n'ai pas vu le complot qui se tramait contre moi. Alors, sache ceci: un jour, j'aurai à nouveau du pouvoir. Et à ce moment-là, tout ce que tu possèdes et tout ce que tu aimes sera à moi!"

FIN!

 _Je suis contente de vous avoir offert cette fic ainsi que de l'avoir écrite. Je suis un peu triste d'être arrivée au bout mais bon comme le dit le proverbe "Même les meilleures choses ont une fin"._

 _Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à vous dire "Au revoir" et à retourner à mon quotidien. Au revoir._


End file.
